Regalo Inesperado
by Jael Cullen Stewart
Summary: Él, un gran empresario, ella, una ama de casa, están casados, pero jamás pensaron que este suceso tan importante llegaría tan rápido y tan inesperadamente. Atrévete a vivir junto a Bella y Edward esta aventura tan importante de ser padres. AU. OoC
1. Prólogo

Mi nombre es Isabella Cullen pero me gusta que me digan Bella, tengo 24 años y soy originaria de Forks, Washington un pueblo donde casi todos los días del año. Estoy casada desde hace tres años con Edward Cullen de 24 años quien es increíblemente guapo, amable y amoroso. Yo soy hija única, mis padres son Charlie y René Swan, a quienes amo con todo mi corazón. Mis suegros y padres de Edward son Esme y Carlisle Cullen a quienes quiero como a mis propios padres, tienen otros 2 hijos aparte de Edward, sus nombres son Alice de 25 y Emmett de 29, Alice es una loca cuando hablamos de moda, esa es su pasión, ella es una reconocida diseñadora de ropa, su novio de llama Jasper Withlock de 26 años, él es maestro de historia en la secundaria de Seattle. Emmett es como un gran oso de peluche, es como tener un niño en casa, siempre está haciendo travesuras, su novia es Rosalie Hale de 30 años, ella es maestra en una escuela especializada para niños especiales.

Edward es un gran empresario en Seattle en la empresa en la que está asociada con Carlisle, Cullen Inc. Es una empresa especializada en computadoras y celulares. Vivimos en una gran casa a las afueras de Seattle está rodeada de bosque y en la parte de atrás hay un rio y nuestra casa es de 3 pisos.

Desde hace una semana he estado sintiendo varios síntomas que hacen que mi cabeza se revuelva, he tenido nauseas al oler varios alimentos, dolor de cabeza y vómitos, mañana saque cita con nuestro doctor de cabecera para que me cheque y me diga de una vez que es lo que me pasa.


	2. La mejor noticia

**Regalo inesperado**

**Capítulo 1**

**Gracias a mi Beta HoeLittleDuck**

En la mañana desperté con unos cálidos brazos rodeándome, giré mi cabeza y un olor inundó mis fosas nasales, era el aroma a menta de Edward. En ese momento el olor no me pareció tan delicioso como otras veces, así que me levanté de la cama y salí corriendo hacia el baño. Al llegar, me incliné en el excusado y vomité todo lo que había cenado; mientras devolvía, escuché los pasos de Edward corriendo para llegar hacia mí, cuando lo hizo, se arrodilló a mi lado sobando mi espalda y diciéndome cosas tiernas.

—Tranquila, ya está pasando —dijo, pero yo estaba más ocupada en devolver mi cena que en prestarle atención a sus palabras.

Después de tres minutos de estar vomitando me levanté y Edward me abrazó. Me acompañó sosteniéndome para que pudiera cepillar mis dientes y, cuando terminé, salí del baño con él siguiéndome. Me le quedé viendo cuando se volteó para quitarse su pijama.

—Hola preciosa —me dijo Edward al saber que le estaba observando.

—Buenos días amor —se volteó y, como era costumbre, nos dimos un pequeño beso.

Al terminar de besarnos cada uno se metió a la ducha, una hora más tarde los dos estábamos listos para bajar a desayunar. En la cocina se encontraba Sue, la señora que nos ayudaba con los labores del hogar.

—Buenos días señores —manifestó ella en tono respetuoso.

Edward y yo nos acercamos para saludarle con un beso en la mejilla.

—Hola Sue, ¿cómo amaneciste? —le dije en cuanto la abracé y la besé.

—Buenos días Sue —saludó Edward enseguida de mí.

—Muy bien, ya está su desayuno —decía al momento de colocar nuestros platos en la mesa. El platillo consistía en huevos revueltos con tocino, fruta picada, yogurt, café y jugo de naranja.

—Gracias Sue, esto se ve delicioso —expresé cuando llevé a mi boca un trozo de huevo y tocino.

Después de que comí huevo, fruta y jugo de naranja, Edward me comentó:

—Amor, estás comiendo más de lo normal —utilizó una voz amorosa, no sé por qué, pero en ese momento mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y empecé a sollozar; al instante, Edward se levantó de su silla y se puso en cuclillas junto a mí.

—Corazón, no lo dije de mala manera —me consoló y me dio un tierno beso, mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo por mis mejillas.

—Lo sé —dije con pequeños hipidos, devolviéndole el beso.

Entonces, acariciando mi cara, me dijo:

—Amor, yo sé que no te gustan los hospitales pero creo que esos síntomas que estás teniendo no son normales… creo que deberías sacar cita con el doctor Meyer.

—Sí, de hecho ayer por la mañana saqué cita con él para que me hiciera un chequeo —anuncié mientras él terminaba su café.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe? —preguntó preocupado.

—No, no hace falta, va a ser sólo una revisión. No te preocupes, mi vida —le contesté y no dijo nada al respecto, él se levantó y se dirigió hacia el baño mientras yo me quedé sentada en mi lugar observando el comedor. Era de techo alto con una moderna lámpara, de color chocolate con ocho asientos de tonalidad crema, al fondo del había una estantería de vidrio muy antigua —que era de la abuela de Edward—, también se encontraban varios cuadros que nos regalaron en nuestra boda y las paredes eran de un color azul menta con tonos grises.

Edward regresó y terminamos de desayunar, luego ayudamos un poco a Sue recogiendo los platos y vasos que se usaron. Después de veinte minutos en que estuvimos platicando, llegó la hora en que él se debía de ir a la empresa.

—Que te vaya bien amor —le dije dándole un beso y pegando mi cara a su musculoso pecho.

—Cariño, me avisas cualquier cosa, yo mismo le llamaré al doctor Meyer para que tenga hoy mismo los resultados y acompañarte a recogerlos en la tarde —me dijo levantando mi cara con sus largos dedos, me quedé viendo esos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda que poseía antes de que me diera un apasionado beso de despedida.

—Está bien, ¡te amo! —grité justo antes de que se subiera a su amado Volvo.

Subí a nuestro dormitorio para empezar a arreglarme para ir a la cita con el doctor. Opté por un pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa color azul marino que se ajustaba a la perfección en mi esbelto cuerpo, con unas zapatillas de piso color negro —ya que soy demasiado torpe para usar tacones— y recogí mi cabello en una coleta. Tomé mi bolso y las llaves de mi Audi, entonces el tono de la alarma de mi iPhone sonó, asustándome, anunciando las once de la mañana.

Cuando llegué al hospital, me bajé y caminé al área de consultorios, fui directamente al número 213, que correspondía al del doctor Meyer.

En cuanto me vio, a la recepcionista se le dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro —ya era una señora mayor como de unos sesenta años— y me dijo:

—Buenos días querida, ¿ya tenías cita programada? —preguntó.

—Si —dije tímidamente.

—¿A nombre de quién? —la señora empezó a buscar en el ordenador.

—A nombre de Isabella Cullen —contesté.

—Oh sí, aquí estas, puedes pasar, el doctor Meyer te está esperando —dijo la señora, no contesté nada y toqué tres veces hasta que escuche un "Adelante". Pasé y le tendí una mano al doctor, que me indicó con la suya que tomara asiento.

Me senté en la silla que estaba enfrente del escritorio, observé el consultorio, era muy limpio, los colores eran claros casi llegando a blanco. En la pared que estaba detrás de él habían muchísimos reconocimientos y diplomas certificando al doctor Meyer. Salí de mi ensoñación cuando le escuché preguntarme:

—Buenas tardes Isabella ¿cómo están tú y Edward? —dijo, y utilizó ese tono profesional característico de los doctores; yo le respondí:

—Muy bien, bueno… yo más o menos —dije la última parte susurrando.

—Que bien, y dime, ¿qué te trae por aquí? —cuestionó.

—Bueno doctor, es que he tenido algunos síntomas extraños y preferí venir a hacerme un chequeo —contesté.

—¿Cómo que síntomas has tenido? —preguntó.

—Desde hace dos semanas empecé con náuseas y vómitos, dolores de cabeza y más cansancio —respondí mientras observaba la cara de concentración que tenía el doctor Meyer mientras anotaba lo que, yo supuse, eran mis síntomas.

Después de que me hizo una exhaustiva revisión en una camilla demasiado dura para mí gusto, me cuestionó:

—Muy bien Isabella, me podrías decir ¿cuándo fue la fecha de la última vez que tuviste tu periodo menstrual? —preguntó y yo me sorprendí, empecé a contar… una, dos, tres veces, y me di cuenta que desde hace casi dos meses no había tenido mi periodo.

—Hace como dos meses —contesté pensativa. No puede ser, me reprendí a mí misma, si me estaba cuidando tomando la píldora, todos los días, a la misma hora.

—Okay, Isabella, creo que necesito hacerte un examen de sangre —en cuanto el doctor me dijo eso mi cara empalideció. Agujas, sangre y yo no éramos compatibles.

—Está bien —manifesté con voz ahogada.

—Hace un rato me marcó Edward y me dijo que si era necesario hacer estudios los tuviera lo más rápido posible. Para hoy en la tarde —me informó y yo sólo pude asentir.

—Bueno, le hablaré a la enfermera para que te tome la muestra aquí mismo —me dijo con una gran sonrisa y salió del consultorio. Minutos más tarde entró una enfermera con un traje blanco que le llegaba a las rodillas, se acercó a mí y me saludó:

—Hola soy Sarah, el doctor Meyer me mando a tomarte unas muestras de sangre, ¿podemos empezar? —me preguntó y yo asentí asustada.

Cuando empezó con su trabajo —sacarme sangre—, yo inmediatamente cerré mis ojos.

—Ya está, puedes abrir los ojos —comentó con voz divertida.

—Gracias —le respondí solamente.

Ya no volví a ver al doctor, así que salí del hospital y manejé a un parque cercano. Me bajé y me senté en una banca, el parque era simplemente hermoso, habían columpios donde estaban muchos niños jugando, resbaladeros de todos colores, pasamanos, paredes para escalar y un gran arenero.

Comencé a pensar.

—Un hijo… de Edward y mío —en ese instante una sonrisa boba se tatuó en mi cara, pero en ese momento no estaba preocupada por el bebé o por mí, sino por Edward y su reacción.

Paseé un rato más por el parque, cuando de pronto una imagen de un delicioso helado apareció en mi mente, otra vez me subí al coche y manejé hacia la heladería.

Llegué a un bonito local de color rosa con azul y mesitas de vidrio con sillas verdes, allí, en el mostrador, una joven mujer me atendió.

—Me da un cono doble de chocolate con fresa y vainilla, por favor —esos eran mis sabores preferidos.

Me lo entregó y le pagué el helado, me senté en una de las mesas que estaban dentro del establecimiento. Antes de terminarme mi helado, sentí mi celular vibrar, lo saqué de mi bolso y en la pantalla decía que Edward me estaba llamando. Contesté.

—Hola amor —fue lo primero que dije.

—Hola mi vida, ¿cómo te fue? —me preguntó.

—Bien, me tuvieron que hacer unos exámenes de sangre —contesté normal.

—Mira, le acabo de hablar al doctor Meyer y me dijo que los resultados estarían listas a las 4 de la tarde preciosa y a esa hora Ángela me programó una reunión con unos irlandeses que van a venir para cerrar un trato. ¿No te molesta, verdad? —me dijo asustado.

—No amor, yo voy por ellos, no te preocupes. Sólo dime a qué hora vas a llegar a casa —comenté.

—Ángela me dijo que la junta terminaba más o menos a las seis —hizo una pausa —así que llegaré como a las seis y media —agregó.—Ángela era su eficiente secretaria, es una buena mujer y tiene cincuenta años.

Llegué a un Mc Donald's y compré una hamburguesa, cuando terminé de comer eran las tres cincuenta, así que me fui directamente al hospital, donde me dirigí al área de laboratorio. En cuanto llegué me nombraron.

Me entregaron los resultados y fui inmediatamente con el doctor para mostrárselos. Los abrió y los leyó detenidamente mientras anotaba en lo que parecía ser mi expediente médico.

—Mis sospechas son ciertas Isabella… en el examen sale una alteración de HCG —vio mi cara y me explicó: —Es una hormona que se incrementa durante el embarazo, con eso detectamos el embarazo en un examen se sangre —concluyó.

Me quedé estática en mi lugar, no lo podía creer, era demasiado pronto para eso. No me sentía preparada para cuidar de un bebé en este momento, pero no podía negar que también estaba muy emocionada con tener un pedacito de Edward y mío, un pequeño bebé… salí de mi ensoñación en cuanto escuche al doctor hablándome:

—¿Quieres que te recomiende un ginecólogo o ya tienes uno? —me preguntó.

—Si ya… ya cuento con uno, gracias —contesté con voz autómata debido a la sorpresa.

—Bueno, muchísimas felicidades, estoy seguro que este bebé va a ser igual de guapo que sus padres —comentó y con eso me sentí feliz, con ese comentario todo se me hizo más real. Así dio por terminada la consulta, me levanté y lo abracé.

—Muchas gracias —le agradecí felizmente.

—No te preocupes, espero tener noticias de ustedes pronto —y salí del consultorio, me fui directamente a la casa. Cuando llegué le dije a Sue que se podía retirar, recordé que Edward llegaría a las seis y media, así que me puse a cocinar una deliciosa lasaña, pechugas rellenas de verduras con queso y un delicioso pastel de chocolate.

Terminé la cena, dejé la mesa preparada y subí a la habitación para arreglarme un poco, me senté en la cama e instintivamente llevé una mano a mi vientre, que aún seguía plano, y le dije a mi bebé:

—Hola bebé, te amo cielo, sé que todavía no me puedes escuchar pero yo estoy muy feliz de tenerte pronto y sé que a papi también le dará muchísima ilusión saber que dentro de pocos meses te tendremos en nuestros brazos, mami te ama bebé —cuando terminé ya tenía lágrimas en los ojos y otras cayendo por mis mejillas. Odiaba las hormonas, siempre pensé que eso era pura exageración pero me estaba dando cuenta en ese momento que no era así.

Entré en el baño blanco, que tenía una bañera hermosa donde cabíamos perfectamente Edward y yo, una ducha con puertas de vidrio, dos lavamanos y un excusado, varios espejos y estanterías donde colocábamos las toallas, sales y aromatizantes para baño.

Opté por ponerme un vestido, pero una idea llego a mi cabeza, necesitaba una blusa, me puse una de color blanco con mangas que enrollé hasta los codos, un short color beige con unas sandalias del mismo color, y dejé mi cabello suelto.

Llegué a mi tocador donde se encontraban mis maquillajes, perfumes y artículos de limpieza personal, no es que me gustara mucho maquillarme pero de vez en cuando los utilizaba. Tomé mi colorete de color rojo, subí mi blusa y escribí en mi vientre "Hey papi, estoy aquí".

Me fijé en el reloj y ya eran las seis veintisiete, bajé las escaleras rápidamente pero con cuidado —debido a mis torpes pies— y me senté en la sala, esperando a que mi esposo llegara.

Cuando escuché el rugido tan peculiar que el Volvo hacía, me levanté rápidamente y me detuve en la puerta, subí mi blusa hasta debajo de mis senos y dejé al descubierto mi vientre, vi la llave de la puerta girar y al instante observé a Edward ingresar.

Me vio de la cabeza a los pies, detuvo su verde mirada en mi vientre, su cara estaba hecho un poema, no tenía expresión alguna. Hasta que subió su cabeza, se acercó a mí y dijo:

—¿Papá? —vi sus ojos esmeraldas llorosos, pero yo también estaba llorando.

—Si amor, vas a ser papá —cuando terminé de decir eso me abrazó y besó hasta dejarme sin aire.

—Gracias, gracias, gracias —siguió repartiendo besos por toda mi cara y dijo: —No sabes lo feliz que me haces mi vida, te amo —bajó su mano hasta la zona de mi descubierto vientre y empezó a acariciarlo.

Se acuclilló y le dijo a mi vientre: —Hola bebé, yo soy tu papá, te amo mucho, tú y mami son lo más importante que tengo en mi vida, yo voy a estar feliz si eres niña o niño, si eres una princesita te voy a comprar todas las muñecas que quieras, jugarás con mamá y conmigo al té, pero si eres un campeón, te voy a enseñar a jugar fútbol, vamos a ver partidos y vamos a proteger a mami con todo nuestro ser —repartió besos por todo mi vientre y subió a mi boca, me dio otro largo beso.

—Mi amor, preparé una cena para celebrar que nuestro bebé ya viene en camino —le comenté y rápidamente me haló para llevarme a la cocina.

Cuando llegamos a la cocina él y yo empezamos a servir, me fijé que en sus manos llevaba una botella de vino y en la una caja de jugo de arándanos, con ese gesto tan lleno de amor mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, él se fijó en eso y rápidamente dejó todo lo que llevaba en sus manos para ir hacia donde yo estaba.

—Mi amor, ¿qué tienes? ¿Te sientes bien? —me cuestionó muy preocupado.

—Es… que… te… acordaste de que… no puedo… tomar vino y me… llevas jugo —dije hipando.

Me envolvió en sus brazos besando mi cabeza y yo enterré mi cara en su cuello.

—Como no me voy a acordar amor, si ustedes son lo más importante que tengo bebé —me consoló abrazándome con más fuerza.

Y de repente me acordé de algo… alguien que no iba a estar contenta con la noticia…

Renée.


	3. Comunicando la noticia

**Comunicando la noticia**

**Chapter 2**

**HoeLittleDuck, sin ti esto sería imposible…**

Cuando recordé a mi madre me sentí asustada, Renée siempre había sido de esas personas que, como tuvo un embarazo adolescente, pensaba que yo debía de embarazarme hasta los treinta, pero como ya estaba casada, no tenía nada que decir al respecto.

Aun así me daba miedo su reacción, confiaba en que a Charlie le gustara mucho la noticia de por fin tener a su primer nieto o nieta. Por otra parte estaban Esme y Carlisle, no sabía cómo se tomarían la noticia, aunque esperaba que su respuesta fuera positiva, ya que era tan importante para nosotros tener su apoyo.

—Amor, ¿por qué estás tan pensativa? —me preguntó Edward preocupado.

—Es que estaba recordando que tenemos que decirle a nuestros padres y a tus hermanos —dije—. Ya sabes que Renée no estará contenta con la noticia, pero no sé qué pasara con tus hermanos —agregué.

—No te preocupes Bella, todo saldrá bien, tú sabes que nuestra felicidad es también la de ellos —me contestó mientras llevábamos la comida hacia el comedor.

—Okay —respondí y nos sentamos a comer.

—Está delicioso amor, te quedó riquísimo.

—Gracias, oye, necesito hacer cita con la ginecóloga para checar que todo esté bien con el bebé.

—Sí, en eso estaba pensando, mañana le hablaré a primera hora para programar cita.

—Edward tenemos que decirles a nuestros padres.

—Sí, ¿cuándo crees que podamos ir a Forks con Charlie y Renée? —me preguntó cuando estaba dándole un sorbo a mi agua.

—No sé, a lo mejor la próxima semana... —dejé la frase inconclusa.

Terminamos de comer y nos fuimos un rato a la sala, me iba a sentar en el sillón individual pero Edward me haló hacia él y me sentó de manera que mi espalda estuviera apoyada en su pecho, puso una mano en mi vientre y lo acarició.

—Jamás pensé que este momento llegaría… Bueno, sí, pero no tan pronto —dijo dándome un besito en mi cuello.

—Lo sé, yo también… aunque no puedo negar que estoy demasiado emocionada con el embarazo —agregué.

—Te amo, tú y nuestro bebé son lo mejor que tengo, no sé qué haría si los llegara a perder —me comentó triste, ya que su cara revelaba sus sentimientos.

—Shhh no digas eso amor —le consolé mientras acariciaba su rostro.

Me quedé un rato sentada y observé la sala con sus ventanales de vidrio que ocupaban toda la pared, sólo una de ellas no tenía cristal, ahí se encontraba la pantalla plasma, los sillones eran de cuero color café, en el centro de la estancia había una mesita de caoba que tenía un florero con unas hermosas flores de cerezo.

Después subimos a nuestra habitación para darnos una relajante ducha y poder ir a casa de sus padres.

Una hora más tarde estábamos bajando las escaleras para ir a casa de mis suegros. Primero hicimos una parada rápida en una tienda de vinos y licores para preparar nuestra sorpresa.

—Hay que comprar champaña —recomendé inmediatamente.

—Si sólo hay que llegar a comprar el listón.

Pagado el producto, subimos al carro nuevamente y Edward manejó a una tienda de regalos para comprar lo que necesitábamos.

—Buenas tardes, ¿tiene listones con figuras de bebés o algo parecido? —le pregunté a la chica que atendía en el mostrador.

—Sí —realizó una pausa mientras buscaba dentro de una caja—, mira tengo estos estilos —agregó y me mostró los diferentes diseños, uno era con formas de piececitos de bebé en colores pasteles, otro decía "It's a boy" en azul, había también uno muy parecido con "It's a girl" en color rosa. Escogí el de los piececitos porque todavía no sabíamos qué sería nuestro bebé.

De camino a la casa de mis suegros, Edward mantenía su mano en mi vientre mientras yo amarraba el listón en la botella de champaña. Cuando llegamos, estacionamos el Volvo a unas cuantas casas de la mansión para que no nos vieran.

Ya con el listón amarrado en la botella, la dejamos en la puerta, tocamos el timbre y salimos corriendo hacia los arbustos para escondernos. Observamos cómo Esme abrió la puerta, volteó para todos lados pero no encontró a nadie, dirigió su mirada hacia el piso y vio la botella, la levantó y se sorprendió muchísimo.

Ese fue el momento en el que nosotros salimos de los arbustos y su sorpresa aumentó al vernos.

—¿Es… en… serio? —dijo Esme con voz entrecortada y los ojos llorosos. Edward y yo solo pudimos asentir.

Esme corrió a abrazarnos y gritó: — ¡CARLISLE! ¡CARLISLE! —hasta que él salió y le miró.

—¿Qué pasa…? —cuestionó preocupado. Esme le entregó la botella y Carlisle abrió la boca.

—¿Estás embarazada Bella? —me preguntó.

—Sí —le contesté con lágrimas en las mejillas. Putas hormonas que me estaban haciendo llorar a cada rato. Esme y Carlisle nos abrazaron y nos invitaron pasar a la casa.

Cuando entramos me empezaron a bombardear con preguntas acerca del embarazo:

—¿De cuántos meses estás?

—¿Qué síntomas has tenido?

—¿Todavía no te sale barriga?

Un montón de preguntas pasaron y me sentí abrumada —no me gustaba ser el centro de atención—. Pasamos al comedor cuando se dio la hora de la cena.

— ¿Todavía no le han contado a los chicos? —preguntó Esme.

—No, queremos planear una cena para decirles a todos —contesté mientras yo observaba la vajilla, era de porcelana blanca con los bordes azules, simplemente hermosa.

—Eso sería estupendo, si quieres que te ayude con la cena o algo soló dímelo —se ofreció amablemente mi suegra.

—Si gracias, Esme —respondí.

—Uhh… mamá ya se está haciendo vieja… ya hasta nietos va a tener… —se burló Edward.

Esme entre enojada y divertida le dijo: —Mira querido, aquí los únicos que se están haciendo viejos son Carlisle y tú, porque nosotras nos seguimos viendo igual —comentó y cambió de tema—. Bella, ¿ya has ido con la ginecóloga? —cuestionó.

—No, apenas voy a sacar cita para más tardar el lunes —dije y seguí comiendo.

Así continuó la cena mientras Edward y Carlisle estaban muy entretenidos comentando un partido de futbol americano que estaban pasando.

Al momento de marcharnos, Esme se acercó a mí, puso su mano en mi plano vientre y me dijo:

—Gracias hija, estoy muy contenta con el hecho de que vayan a tener un bebé y, pues… mírame yo estoy eufórica, te aseguro que van a ser unos maravillosos padres y muy amorosos, por todo lo que yo he visto en ti… te aseguro que no va a haber un niño o niña con mejores sentimientos —agregó al final.

—Gracias Esme, no sabes cuánto me reconfortan tus palabras, tú sabes que te quiero como a mi mamá, por eso es tan importante para nosotros tener tu apoyo —expresé con lágrimas en mis ojos.

—Amor, vámonos, necesitas descansar, hoy ha sido un día con muchas emociones y no quiero que eso te afecte, mi vida —me dijo Edward cariñosamente.

—Esme, Carlisle, gracias por recibirnos e invitarnos a cenar —les dije abrazándolos.

—No las des hija, nosotros estamos encantados con la noticia de que vamos a ser abuelos, aparte teníamos casi una semana sin reunirnos —comentó Carlisle.

—Adiós papá, adiós mamá, los amo —se despidió Edward.

Edward manejó hacia nuestra casa por el camino rodeado de bosque, él llevaba mi mano en mi vientre y unas cuantas veces bajando un poco más, mientras que yo mantenía mi mano cerca de su entrepierna.

Cuando llegamos a casa, Sue no estaba, como le di el resto de la tarde libre se fue a visitar a su hija.

Al momento en que dejé mi bolso en un sillón de la sala, me volteé y besé a Edward apasionadamente, él pidió permiso para introducir su lengua en mi boca, y yo se lo concedí. Subimos a la habitación y empezamos a quitarnos la ropa el uno al otro, mientras que Edward besaba mi cuello yo le quitaba el pantalón, y así continuamos hasta que yo quedé en sostén y bragas, él sólo quedó en bóxer.

Me levantó del suelo, me cargó en estilo nupcial y me depositó suavemente en nuestra cama; me desabrochó el sostén y lo lanzó por los aires hasta que se estrelló en una pared cercana, empezó a besar mis labios y de ahí bajó hacia mi cuello, luego descendió un poco más y su boca estuvo en mis senos, comenzó a masajearlos y apretarlos haciendo que mis pezones se endurecieran, su boca fue un poco más abajo y los succionó.

—Ahhh… Edward… se siente… —empecé a gemir como una loca, las sensaciones que me brindaban su boca eran inexplicables y muy placenteras. Bajó más hasta llegar a mi vientre.

—Bebé te amo, espero que no te moleste la fiesta que estamos haciendo nosotros aquí afuera… —susurró con su aterciopelada voz dando besos y pequeñas mordiditas a mi vientre, siguió bajando hasta que se topó con mis bragas de encaje negro, las empezó a bajar con sus grandes y masculinas manos y después las deslizó por mis piernas.

—Que hermosas piernas tienes mi vida —me dijo y yo, como era de esperarse, me sonrojé.

Con la lengua, empezó a recorrer un camino desde mi tobillo izquierdo hasta mi monte de Venus, cuando llegó a ese triángulo de rizos oscuros deslizó su lengua por mis labios y los abrió con sus dedos.

Pasó su lengua por toda la extensión de mi intimidad y la subió un poco más hasta empezar a lamer con fuerza mi clítoris. Lo succionaba con tanta dedicación, que sentía que en cualquier momento me desmayaría de tanto placer que estaba recibiendo.

—Edd… te amo… —sólo podía articular frases sin mucho sentido.

Cuando sentí que llegaba a mi orgasmo, él retiró su lengua y yo di un respingo. Se puso encima de mí.

—Quiero que tengas tu orgasmo cuando yo esté dentro de ti —después me penetró con fuerza.

Empezamos un delicioso vaivén con nuestros cuerpos, que era imposible no entregarse al placer que estábamos recibiendo; Edward bajó su cara a mis senos donde empezó a succionar mis pezones. Sentí que ya estaba a punto de tener mí tan necesitado orgasmo, él se dio cuenta y colocó una de sus manos en mi clítoris para comenzar a acariciarlo.

—Ahh… mmm… —dije entrecortadamente.

—Aamor… ya casi… ahh —Edward también estaba completamente extasiado, pellizcó mi botón de nervios y sentí que iba a desfallecer. Por primera vez en la noche tuve un orgasmo, mis paredes vaginales se tensaron apretando su pene y experimenté la sensación de su semen esparciéndose dentro de mí.

Después de que tuvimos nuestro inminente orgasmo Edward se abrazó a mí como si su vida dependiera de ello.

—Te amo —me dijo, dándome un casto beso en los labios.

—El bebé y yo también te amamos —respondí correspondiéndole.

Pasaban más de las dos de la mañana cuando íbamos en nuestra quinta ronda, empezó a besarme pero de pronto su aroma me pareció muy desagradable, lo empujé con todas las fuerzas que tenía —que eran pocas—, me levanté de nuestra cama y caminé rápidamente hacia el baño.

Lo escuché tirar las sabanas y almohadas para venir corriendo hacia mí, me arrodillé sobre el excusado y él sostuvo mi cabello mientras acariciaba mi espalda.

Terminé de vomitar y sentí varias lágrimas recorriendo mis mejillas debido al esfuerzo que hice, me levanté del suelo de mármol para cepillar mis dientes, Edward me abrazó por detrás regando pequeños besos por toda la extensión de mi cuello haciéndome sentir querida.

Regresamos a la habitación en silencio, me puse una playera de Edward sin nada abajo, él sólo se puso un bóxer.

Nos acostamos y nos dimos un beso, debido a que vomité, me quedé sin fuerzas para seguir.

—Te amo —le dije entre sueños.

—Nosotros también te amamos princesa —contestó Edward mientras me daba un beso en la frente.

Yo ya estaba medio dormida cuando escuché sus tiernas palabras en el momento en que puso su rostro a la altura de mi vientre:

—Mi princesa o campeón, ayúdame un poquito para que mama no vomite tanto, sabes que te amamos mucho bebé, porque eres nuestro… regalo inesperado.


	4. Comunicando la noticia pt2

**Chapter 3**

Al siguiente día que me desperté volvió la rutina que consistía en levantarme corriendo hacia el baño, vomitar todo lo que había comido y llorar por el esfuerzo que hacia al vomitar.

Ese día era sábado, así que por lo tanto Edward dormía unos minutos más, cuando salí del baño me fije en el reloj que marcaban las diez y media, me volví a acostar enseguida de Edward y lo observe por un rato.

Era hermoso, sus rasgos eran como los de un ángel, su piel pálida igual a la mía, sus labios carnosos, su mandíbula cuadrada y masculina, su nariz recta, sus parpados escondiendo esos ojos esmeraldas y sus pestañas negras y largas.

Empecé a acariciarle la cara con la punta de mis dedos y él se removió bajo mi toque, empezó a parpadear acostumbrando sus ojos a la luz que procedía de la ventana por donde entraban varios rayos de sol.

-Buenos días pequeña.

-Hola amor ¿Cómo dormiste?

-Después de lo que hicimos en la noche… Dormí como un bebé.

-Bueno a levantarnos pequeña.

Nos levantamos y nos bañamos juntos entre besos y caricias, salimos y nos vestimos, desayunamos y platicamos.

-Bella, pienso que hoy podemos hacer la cena para decirles a los chicos acerca del bebé -Dijo depositando un beso en mi sien.

-Sí, ¿Te parece que le llame a Esme para que me ayude a preparar la cena?

-No, pero yo te podría ayudar.

-Está bien, pero necesitamos ir al supermercado.

-Si Bella, oye otra cosa, tenemos cita con la ginecóloga Denali.

-¿A qué hora?

-Tenemos que estar ahí a las once y media de la mañana.

-Okey.

Después de estar platicando un rato nos fuimos al supermercado, compramos láminas de pasta para hacer Lasaña, carne, tocino y salsa de tomate, pagamos y nos fuimos. Llegamos a una pizzería y compramos dos, una de jamón con champiñones y otra de pepperoni.

Llegamos a la casa y llamamos a los chicos, no les dijimos el motivo de la cena, solo les dijimos que queríamos reunirnos porque hace mucho no cenábamos todos juntos.

Nos pusimos a preparar la cena entre juegos, Edward me ponía trozos de queso por todo mi cabello y me ponía salsa de tomate en la cara, mientras yo le ponía trozos de tocino en su cabello también.

-¡Nooo Porque me pones tocino en mi cabello, se me va a poner grasoso!

-¡Porque tú me pusiste jamón primero!

-Está bien amor, ¿Me perdonas?

-Si claro que si ¿Tú también me perdonas?

-SI, te amo.

Nos dimos un apasionado beso de disculpas, terminamos de hacer la cena y subimos a arreglarnos.

Yo me puse un vestido recto hasta la rodilla de color crema con un cinturón delgado de color negro, Edward se puso un pantalón negro de vestir con una camisa blanca. Yo me maquille muy levemente, solo me puse rímel y un poco de labial.

Primero llegaron Alice y Jasper, nos saludamos y pasamos a la sala para esperar a quienes faltaban.

Platicamos de muchas cosas, de cómo les había ido de viaje en España, del trabajo en la empresa y cuando nos preguntaban la razón de la cena nosotros simplemente cambiábamos de tema.

Después de quince minutos llegaron Emmett y Rosalie, el como siempre comportándose como un niño pequeño y ella tan despampanante como siempre, nos saludaron y pasamos al comedor.

Comimos platicando acerca de nuestra semana, yo me sentí mal por haberme comido un poquito menos de la mitad de la Lasaña, todos se me quedaron viendo raro y decidimos que era momento de decirles la noticia cuando terminamos de cenar.

-Chicos, Edward y yo tenemos una noticia muy importante que darles…

-Es algo que no teníamos planeado pero es imposible decir no a esto – Dijo Edward- Bella esta…

-¡Embarazada!

Alice y Jasper se levantaron a felicitarnos.

-Felicidades a los dos, ¡Tengo diseñar ropa Premamá y ropita para mi sobrino o sobrina!

-Felicidades chicos van a ser unos grandiosos padres – Añadió Jasper.

Emmett también se levantó y me abrazo dándome vueltas por los aires.

-Emmett, déjala la harás vomitar…

-¡Felicidades Bellita, hermanito!

Lo que me pareció raro fue que Rosalie se quedó sentada en su asiento en el comedor, tenía los ojos llorosos, yo empecé a acercarme hacia ella, vio mi intención y lo que vi paso muy rápido.

Se levantó de la silla y aventó la servilleta que tenía en la mano, paso enseguida de mí, se me quedo viendo con cara de asco y salió corriendo por la puerta principal de la casa. Emmett se nos quedó viendo apenado y nos dijo "Disculpen" antes de salir en busca de Rosalie.

Alice y Jasper se quedaron pasmados en sus lugares, pasaron unos momentos y decidieron que era mejor irse.

-Gracias por la cena, creo que necesitan un momento a solas.

Dijo Alice y con eso se fueron.

Por toda la situación que acabamos de pasar me dieron nauseas, así que salí corriendo hacia el lava platos de la cocina y vomite toda la cena.

Decidimos que sería bueno esperar una o dos horas antes de hablarle a Emmett a su casa… Pasaron esas dos horas y pensamos que era mejor ir hasta la casa.

Cuando llegamos tocamos un par de veces la puerta hasta que Emmett abrió, nos invitó a pasar y desde la sala se escuchaban los desgarradores sollozos de Rosalie.

-Siento haberles arruinado la cena…

-No te preocupes Emmett, ¿tú crees que pueda ir a ver a Rosalie mientras Edward se queda aquí contigo?

-Si claro, solo ten cuidado.

Y con eso subí las escaleras hasta el dormitorio principal, toque varias veces y no escuche ninguna respuesta así que entre y lo que vi partió mi corazón.

Era Rosalie acostada en el piso con la misma ropa de la cena y con un enterito café con verde para bebés.

-Rosalie…

-B-bella, no sa-abes lo difi-icil que es es-sto para mí.

-Qu…- Rosalie no me dejo terminar y me grito con odio:

-¿NO CREES QUE ES TAN FACIL VER A TODAS LAS MUJERES CERCANAS A TI EMBARAZADAS? ¿TENER QUE COMPARTIR TODAS SUS ANECDOTAS ACERCA DEL EMBARAZO Y TU SOLO QUEDARTE CALLADA PORQUE SABES QUE ESO JAMAS PODRA PASAR?

-No te entiendo Rosalie…

-¡NO PUEDO TENER HIJOS BELLA! ¡SOY ESTERIL!

Me acerque a ella cuando cayó hincada sobre sus rodillas, la abrace y le acaricie su rubio cabello, cuando se calmó más me explicó.

-Hace un año Emmett y yo estábamos queriendo concebir, pasaron dos meses y yo seguía teniendo mi periodo, pero al siguiente mes mi periodo jamás llego. Yo obviamente me emocione, no lo podía creer que al fin Dios nos estaba escuchando, antes de hacerme una prueba o examen fui al primer centro comercial que vi, entre a la tienda de ropita para bebés y compre este enterito, al siguiente día le dije a Emmett y claro fuimos corriendo con mi ginecólogo. Me hizo varios exámenes y me dijo que no estaba embarazada que solo un milagro podía hacer que eso sucediera, le preguntamos porque y me dijo que era estéril.- En ese momento Rosalie comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

No podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo, si ella se veía tan sana y fuerte.

Le ayude a cambiarse de ropa por una pijama, nos acostamos en la cama y ella se aferró a mí, la abrace y le volví a acariciar el cabello hasta que se quedó dormida.

La arrope y le di un beso en la frente, se veía tan indefensa, apague la luz de la habitación y salí de ella. Baje con las escaleras y avance hasta que me topé con Edward y Emmett.

-Emmett, Rosalie se quedó dormida. Lo siento mucho, yo no sabía que era lo que le pasaba.- Le dije al borde de las lágrimas y abrazándolo.

-Amor, Emmett ya me conto lo que le paso a Rose, creo que es mejor que nos vayamos.

-Tienes razón Edward, Emmett márcame para lo que se les ofrezca, no importa la hora que sea ¿okey?

-Está bien y gracias, saben que los quiero.

Y así salimos de la casa de Emmett y Rose, pensando en lo que estaban pasando…

**Hola, gracias por leer, sé que les prometí capítulos más largos pero necesito una Beta. Para el próximo capítulo les tengo una gran sorpresa…**

**¿Quién quiere Epov? Dejen sus reviews para hacérmelo saber.**

**Las quiero**

**Jael Cullen Stewart**


	5. Una gran sorpresa

**Capítulo 4**

Me levanté con el mejor ánimo que pude, era lunes, tal vez veríamos por primera vez a nuestro pequeño bebé. Hoy teníamos cita con mi ginecóloga, la doctora Denali. Siempre que íbamos le mandaba unas miradas a Edward que no me gustaban para nada, pero él ni siquiera la volteaba a ver.

El domingo pasó sin novedad, fuimos a comer y después al cine; en cuanto terminó la función regresamos a casa para descansar.

Edward se estaba duchando, mientras yo aún estaba acostada mirando la habitación; una de las paredes del dormitorio fue remplazada por un panel de vidrio, las demás tenían un color gris ligero con menta y blanco; nuestra cama era de madera clara con cuatro postes, de los cuales caía tela blanca, a cada lado de ella había una mesita de noche, y en la parte frontal se encontraba un pequeño sillón de color turquesa; la puerta del armario se ubicaba en la pared más lejana del dormitorio, daba a un cuarto un poco más reducido que nuestra habitación, donde se encontraban todas nuestras prendas escogidas por Alice.

Edward salió de ducharse con sólo una toalla anudada a sus caderas, sentí una humedad entre mis piernas, pero me aguanté, después llegaríamos tarde a nuestra cita. Me di una relajante ducha; opté por una sencilla blusa verde limón, con unos jeans de mezclilla oscuros, unas sandalias negras, y recogí mi cabello en un moño despeinado. Mientras que Edward escogió unos pantalones de mezclilla, una playera de color negra y tenis.

Desayunamos fruta con yogurt con jugo de manzana. Después de desayunar salimos de casa, nos subimos al preciado Volvo de Edward, recorrimos el camino hacia el hospital en un cómodo silencio; en cuanto llegamos, Edward se bajó para abrirme la puerta —siempre era así de caballeroso, pero ahora con el embarazo se volvió más—, tomó mi mano y caminamos con los dedos entrelazados hasta el consultorio de la ginecóloga.

Llegamos a la recepción del consultorio, la recepcionista —una mujer muy joven— me preguntó mi apellido, yo le dije "Cullen" y ella empezó a buscar en una agenda lo que supuse era mi nombre. Nos hizo esperar unos quince minutos hasta que nos permitieron pasar.

—¿Isabella Cullen? —preguntó en voz alta, nos levantamos y dijo: —Puede pasar, la doctora la espera —concluyó.

—Buenos días… Edward, te ves muy bien —saludó Tanya, a lo último que dijo yo solo entorné los ojos.

—Hola, Tanya ¿cómo está? —dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo, mientras Edward pasaba su brazo por mis hombros.

El consultorio era muy limpio, de un color rosa pastel, tenía imágenes de fetos y el progreso del embarazo, como también imágenes del aparato reproductor femenino.

—Muy bien, gracias —esperó un momento. —Bueno… ¿Qué los trae por aquí? —preguntó con fingido interés.

—Desde hace unas cuantas semanas he tenido unos síntomas extraños como vómitos, náuseas, dolores de cabeza —pensé que con los síntomas que le mencioné ya se podría dar una idea—, así que fui con nuestro doctor de cabecera, me hizo un examen de sangre y me dijo que estoy embarazada… —mencioné emocionada.

—Muy bien, bueno, ¿traes el examen que te hizo el doctor? —cuestionó regalándole una estúpida sonrisa a Edward.

No le contesté nada y casi le aventé el examen en la cara, pero no, los arrojé a su escritorio. Los revisó atentamente y los volvió a dejar en la limpia superficie de madera.

—Es verdad Isabella, estás embarazada, ¿te parece que empecemos con una revisión?, después podemos realizar una ecografía… —comentó en un susurro, por nuestra parte asentimos emocionados.

—Sí, claro, ¡cuanto antes! —exclamó Edward.

—Empezaremos con unas cuantas preguntas, ¿está bien? —explicó la doctora, tomando un bolígrafo.

—Okay —manifesté.

—Bueno, empecemos… —dijo, y luego preguntó: —¿Cuándo menstruaste por primera vez? —me cuestionó y yo, como siempre, me sonrojé.

—A los trece años —susurré mientras cruzaba mis dedos.

—¿Cuál es la duración del sangrado? Y, ¿cuál fue la fecha de tu última menstruación? —inquirió anotando en unos papeles la información que le iba diciendo.

—Dura de cinco a seis días, la última vez fue… —me puse a contar—, fue el tres de julio —dije cohibida.

—¿Tuvieron alguna dificultad para concebir? —cuestionó nuevamente, tecleó algo en la computadora.

—No, de hecho ni siquiera estábamos buscando un bebé, estaba tomando la píldora —expliqué a la doctora.

—¿No han tenido algún otro embarazo, verdad? —dijo Tanya.

—No —ahora el que contestó fue Edward.

—¿Padeces de alguna enfermedad, alergias, tomas algún medicamento, o hay enfermedades genéticas en tu familia o en la de Edward? —preguntó muy rápido.

—No padezco de ninguna enfermedad, ni tomo ningún medicamento, no sabemos si hay enfermedades genéticas, necesitamos preguntar —comenté intrigada y deteniéndome en algunas cosas, ya que eran demasiadas.

—¿Fumas, bebes alcohol, drogas? —cuestionó mientras mantenía una ceja levantada.

No entendí ese gesto por su parte, pero respondí lo más amablemente que pude.

—No, sólo tomo un poco de vino, pero nada más —espeté un poco enojada.

—¿Haces algún tipo de deporte, te alimentas bien? —investigó y siguió apuntando en su libreta.

—Hago yoga dos veces por semana y voy con un nutriólogo para que me recomiende alguna dieta en especial para mantener mi peso correcto —dije mientras volvía a retorcer mis dedos.

—Bueno, esas son todas las preguntas, ésta será la consulta que dure más a lo largo del embarazo, ya que tengo que realizar todas estas preguntas. Según la fecha de tu última menstruación, la fecha probable de parto es el nueve de abril —mencionó desinteresadamente.

No lo podía creer, según yo cuando era el parto era cuando habías roto fuente.

—Okay —dijimos Edward y yo al mismo tiempo, con una sonrisa en nuestras caras.

—Bueno, ahora te tengo que pesar y medir, colócate aquí por favor —hice lo que me dijo. Me empezó a medir y pesar.

Pesé 46 kilogramos y medí 1.61 metros. Tomó mi presión arterial, que estaba en perfecto estado y checó mis pulmones por medio de mi respiración.

Después pasó lo más incómodo.

—Desvístete, puedes ponerte esta bata en aquel cuarto —me informó y yo tomé la bata y fui hasta el pequeño cuarto. Salí y me dijo que me recostara en una incómoda camilla de cuero negro con estribos, puse mis piernas en ellos y la doctora se puso entre mis piernas, Edward se sentó a mi lado tomándome la mano.

Traté de sentirme relajada, pero la intromisión de la doctora en mis partes íntimas era un poco incómoda, no dolía, pero si se sentía muy molesto. Sentía cómo trabajaban sus manos con unos guantes de látex, sus dedos revisaban todo lo que era mi vagina tanto por fuera como por dentro; para desestresarme un poco me puse a recordar las otras veces que me habían hecho un examen pélvico, la primera vez fue súper incómodo, lo bueno era que Edward estaba ahí como siempre para apoyarme.

—Muy bien Isabella, todo está perfectamente, el útero se ha reblandecido y aumentó considerablemente de tamaño, e hice la prueba del Papanicolaou —nos informó y nosotros solo poníamos toda la atención que podíamos.

—Bájate un poco la bata hasta dejar tus pechos al descubierto, por favor —me indicó y yo obedecí.

Dejé mis senos descubiertos y gracias al aire fresco de la habitación, mis pezones se endurecieron, me dio mucha risa la expresión de Edward, que se les quedó viendo.

La doctora empezó a palpar mis senos, hice una mueca de desagrado, últimamente los tenía muy sensibles, de hecho mis sostenes me apretaban muchísimo; buscó alguna deformidad en ellos, pero no encontró nada. Me subí la bata.

—Okay, todo hasta el momento está perfecto, ¿qué les parece si hacemos una ecografía? —en cuanto dijo eso nos emocionamos, obviamente le dijimos que sí. Tomó un aparatito largo, al que le colocó un preservativo.

Me abrió más las piernas y supuse que lo iba a introducir por mi vagina.

—¿Qué no las ecografías se hacen por él vientre? —pregunté muy asustada.

—Sí, pero como el embarazo aún no está muy avanzado es mejor hacer una ecografía Transvaginal para poder ver mejor al feto —informó cuidadosamente. No me gustó la manera en la que dijo "feto", como si fuera algo asqueroso.

Fue introduciendo el aparato en mí, no me dolía, pero se sentía muy raro, volteamos hacia la pantalla que estaba a un lado de nosotros, solo se veía negro, como una televisión mal sintonizada.

—Aquí está… —susurró Tanya. No se veía nada solo unas manchitas — ¡Oh, qué sorpresa! Isabella, Edward, saluden a sus bebés —dijo con una voz demasiado falsa.

Espera… bebés… ¿vamos a tener más de un bebé?

—¿Son dos? —pregunté entre entusiasmada y asustada, no había tenido las suficientes atenciones, sólo me cuidaba para un bebé, por eso casi ni comía. Me sentía mala madre, si no los cuidaba desde que estaban en mi vientre, ¿cómo los iba a cuidar cuando nacieran?

—Sí, aquí claramente se ven dos fetos, en la misma bolsa, así que son gemelos. ¿Quieren escuchar los latidos? —dijo y preguntó al mismo tiempo.

Edward estaba llorando, le acaricié la cara y sequé un poco sus lágrimas, pero siguieron cayendo más, él bajo su rostro y me dio varios besos en mi frente.

—Sí, claro que sí —dijo Edward secando sus lágrimas, después eliminó las mías.

Se escuchó una serie de bum, bum, bum, eran muy rápidos, se escuchaban al doble de intensidad que de uno normal, y pues como eran dos bebés se escuchaba mucho más rápido. ¡Dios! Todavía no me hacía a la idea de que tendríamos gemelos. Esos eran los latidos de nuestros bebitos, me sentía doblemente feliz.

—Aquí sí pueden observar mejor, se ven sus bracitos, sus caritas ya se están formando, los parpados ya están completamente formados, el sexo de los bebés lo podremos saber hasta la semana dieciséis. El peso y las medidas de los dos fetos están correctos, también los latidos están en perfecto estado —comentó Tanya en voz baja o, bueno, lo escuché en voz baja, ya que mis oídos estaban concentrados en los que desde ahora eran el centro de mi universo.

La doctora sacó el aparatito de mi interior e instantáneamente la imagen de nuestros bebés se esfumó, bajé las piernas de esos incómodos estribos y me fui a cambiar.

Cuando salí del pequeño cuarto, Tanya le ofrecía a Edward un pañuelo para que se secara las lágrimas. Cuando él vio que me estaba acercando, se levantó y me dio un gran abrazo.

—Gracias princesa, me hiciste papá de dos angelitos —susurró en mi oído y me solté a llorar, Edward se sentó y yo me coloqué en su regazo; Tanya me estaba dando indicaciones sobre algunas vitaminas que debía de tomar y sobre mi alimentación, que debía de dejar de tomar café ya que éste provocaba abortos.

—Como es un embarazo múltiple, las revisiones serán cada tres semanas, ya cuando vayas por el sexto o séptimo mes serán cada semana o cada dos —informó detalladamente—, aquí tienen, son varias copias de la ecografía y el CD donde se grabó todo el ultrasonido y los latidos —dijo entregándonos un sobre blanco con el sello del hospital y el nombre de la doctora.

—Muy bien, ¿eso es todo? —preguntó Edward amablemente, impacientado por irnos.

—Sí, claro, pueden retirarse, se me olvidaba… si se les hace más cómodo pueden apartar cita para dentro de tres semanas —dijo eso y nos levantamos de los bonitos sillones cafés.

—Gracias por todo —manifesté sinceramente.

—No hay de qué, nos vemos dentro de tres semanas —mencionó y nosotros salimos por la puerta, al salir Edward me abrazó y me besó. Puso su mano en mi vientre.

—Jamás pensé que pudieran ser gemelos, me estaba acostumbrando a nuestro bebé, pero saber que van a ser dos… —comentó felizmente mientras nos dirigíamos hacia el auto.

Ya era la una de la tarde y estaba hambrienta, llegamos a un centro comercial para comer; almorzamos comida China, estaba deliciosa.

Cuando terminamos fuimos a la planta baja, recorrimos tiendas y pasillos hasta que enfrente de nosotros estaba una famosa y exclusiva tienda de ropita y muebles para bebés, entramos y Edward rápidamente se dirigió a la sección de recién nacidos, parecía un niño pequeño en una juguetería, aunque yo estaba igual.

—Mira qué bonitos son estos —me enseñó dos conjuntos para gemelas y otro para gemelos. El de las niñas eran unos vestiditos color blanco con florecitas azul marino, traían un listoncito en la cinturita de color rosa fosforescente; los vestiditos eran del tamaño de mi mano, súper pequeñísimos, e iban con unos zapatitos negros de tamaño miniatura. El de los niños eran unos pantaloncitos de mezclilla azul claros con una minúscula camisetita de mezclilla mucho más oscura, parecida a una que tiene Edward, también iban con unos pequeños calzados para bebé, semejantes a los Vans, todo era tan pequeñito, me imaginaba a mis dos bebés vestidos con eso.

—Están hermosos mi vida… ¿Los llevamos? —pregunté feliz.

—¡Sí! ¿Te imaginas a nuestros niños o niñas en esto tan pequeño?, ya me los estoy imaginando, igual de hermosos que su mamá —comentó mientras nos íbamos hacia las cajas para pagar.

—Yo también me los imagino, quiero que cuando nazcan salgan del hospital con esto —mencioné haciendo planes. En la caja vi unos hermosos peluches de animalitos, me acerqué y agarré dos caballitos de mar de color rosita con morado y dos ositos de color café. Cuando los puse cerca de la caja registradora Edward solo se volteó hacia mí, me sonrió y me abrazó para darme un beso en mi cabeza.

Pagamos y nos dirigimos a una tienda de ropa Premamá, compré varios pantalones, vestido y lo más importante… Sostenes. Después de pagar una vez más nos fuimos a casa, ahí estaba Sue en la cocina; nos acercamos:

—Sue, tenemos algo muy importante que decirte —dijo Edward, intrigándola un poco.

—¿Qué pasa Edward? —preguntó Sue asustada.

—¡Estoy embarazada de gemelos! —grité eufórica, pues era a la primera persona que se lo contábamos.

—¿Enserio? —asentimos—. ¡Qué felicidad me da! ¡Felicidades! —exclamó Sue contenta y nos abrazó para felicitarnos.

—Eres la primera persona que sabe que serán gemelos, espero y nos puedas ayudar a cuidarlos y ser como una abuelita para ellos, así como tú eres una mamá para mí —dije al borde de las lágrimas.

—¿Por qué no me habían dicho? No me hubiera ausentado tantos días niña —nos regañó cariñosamente.

—Nosotros apenas supimos el jueves, el viernes se lo dijimos a mis suegros y el sábado se lo contamos a los chicos —dije emocionada.

En ese momento sonó un teléfono, era el de Edward, contestó: —Hola, sí, sí, aquí estoy en mi casa… ¿Es muy necesario? Muy bien entonces voy para allá —colgó.

—¿Quién era? —pregunté interesada mientras dejaba las bolsas con la ropita y los sostenes en la isla de la cocina.

—Era Ángela, hay un problema con el contrato que tenemos con los irlandeses que te platiqué y debo de ir para allá inmediatamente —contestó muy preocupado, me di cuenta por la forma en que frunció el ceño. Me dio un sonoro beso en los labios y le dio un abrazo a Sue antes de irse.

—Está bien, me quedaré aquí contigo Sue —dije eso, agarré de nuevo las bolsas y le pedí a Sue que me acompañara a la sala.

Llegamos y nos sentamos en los sillones, saqué todo lo que habíamos comprado, pues se lo iba a enseñar todo.

—Mira estos vestiditos por si son niñas y estos por si son niños —le enseñé las prendas, junto con los peluches.

—Están hermosos Bella, están tan chiquititos… —pensó un rato y dijo: —¿Cuándo les dirán a tus padres? —preguntó cortésmente.

—Yo creo que para este viernes nos vamos y regresamos el domingo en la noche —murmuré pensando en el viaje, mañana le comentaría a Edward.

Eran las nueve de la noche y Edward todavía no regresaba, ya me estaba preocupando, esta noche cené con Sue, unos deliciosos cupcakes de chocolate caseros que me tomé con un vaso de leche.

Apenas le iba a marcar a cuando se escuchó la puerta de la entrada, bajé lentamente las escaleras, Sue ya se había acostado así que salí en un sexy conjunto de lencería que se conformaba por un sostén y unas bragas de color negro muy transparente, se transparentaban mis pezones por completo y todo mi pubis, sabía que a Edward le encantaría.

—Hola, mi amor —dije sensualmente cuando él estaba de espaldas cerrando la puerta.

—Hola bebé, ¿qué haces despierta? —preguntó todavía sin voltear.

—Esperándote… —murmuré y él se volteó, dejó su maletín en el piso y caminó hacia mí, me cargó y subió las escaleras, mientras subíamos uno de sus dedos acariciaba mi intimidad encima de las bragas negras transparentes, mi excitación se podía oler en toda la habitación.

Me acostó en la cama y él se empezó a desvestir, cuando terminó se acomodó entre mis piernas y empezó a darme besos por el cuello, sentí su pene en mis muslos e instantáneamente me asusté.

¿Y si eso tan gigante entraba en mi vagina y le hacía daño a mis bebitos? Se lo dije y me dijo que no suponía ningún riesgo, que él ya había investigado un poco acerca de los embarazos gemelares. Sus manos bajaron hasta mis bragas y las quitó, metió dos dedos en mi interior para empezar a entrar y salir de mi estrecha cavidad; arqueé mi espalda, dándole a entender a Edward que quería más, retiró sus manos y yo solté un gruñido en modo de queja.

Edward subió sus manos por todo lo largo de mi torso, mis costillas, hasta que llegó a mis senos para quitarme el sujetador.

—No te imaginas todas las ganas que tenía de comerme a estas dos preciosidades rosadas cuando estábamos con la doctora —dijo mientras empezaba a succionar mi pezón derecho, en el izquierdo estaba utilizando sus dedos, los hacía girar y me pellizcaba de una manera deliciosa pero a la vez demasiado placentera.

Sus dientes le dieron a mi pezón unas cuantas deliciosas mordidas, mientras que yo lo único que hacía era halar de sus cobrizas hebras de cabello para pegarlo aún más —si se podía— a mis pechos.

—Mmm… —gemía gracias a todo lo que me hacía; quitó sus labios de mis enrojecidos pezones y me besó en la boca, sentí su pene abrir mis labios vaginales tratando de entrar por mi estrecho sexo, cuando entró en su totalidad fue algo maravilloso e inexplicable.

Sus embestidas eran fuertes, pero no molestas; al contrario, eran deliciosas, eran lo justo para recibir el máximo placer. Yo bajé mis manos por toda la extensión de su hermosa espalda llena de lunares, hasta sus redondas y tonificadas nalgas.

Edward se puso en una posición dónde, en cada embestida, una parte se su gran pene rozaba mi clítoris; se sentía delicioso, estaba a punto de llegar al clímax. Cuando llegué a mi devastador orgasmo sentí que me llenaba completamente y cómo mi vagina succionaba su pene. Le apreté las nalgas.

Cuando él llegó al orgasmo, no tanto después que yo, mordió tan fuerte mis pezones que me hizo soltar un gritito de dolor. Se bajó de encima de mí para acostarse a mi lado y me atrajo hacía él para que mi cabeza descansara en su musculoso pecho. Empezamos a platicar acerca de los bebés.

—Quiero que los nombres de los bebés signifiquen algo para nosotros, alguna persona que apreciemos mucho o algo parecido… —comenté casi quedándome dormida.

—¿Qué te parece el nombre de nuestros padres? —dijo Edward.

Al instante se me ocurrieron dos maravillosos nombres para los bebés, si es que eran niñitas.

—¿Qué te parecen Renesmee y Carlie? Es una combinación de Renée y de Esme y el segundo de Charlie y Carlisle —recomendé.

—Me gustan, esos serán para mis hermosas princesitas —mencionó Edward—, pero si son unos guapos príncipes como su padre… me gustaría Anthony y Ethan —comentó con los ojos llenos de amor.

Y no sé por qué, pero mi recién descubierto instinto materno me decía que íbamos a tener a unas preciosas niñas, mis bebitas… En ese momento caí completamente en los brazos de Morfeo.

**Vans.- Famosa marca de zapatos.**

**Gracias a HoeLittleDuck, mi Beta.**

**También gracias a:**

**Ale74, AleCullenn, DarkWardObsession, Elizabeth Everly, Iason Usami, Marianacs, Miranda Salvatore Grey, Naklie Robsten, RoxiD'Mellark, Sylvi Pattinson, Yo25079, betzabe Cullen, elena robsten, marieisahale, mirdg, supattinsondecullen, **

**Por seguir esta historia :D**

**Jael Cullen Stewart**


	6. Nuevos integrantes

**Capítulo 5**

**Nuevos integrantes**

**Semana 11 de embarazo**

Hoy era jueves, era de noche y me estaba duchando, preparándome para irnos a Forks mañana temprano. Me lavé mi largo cabello y me puse acondicionador, lo enjuagué, tomé la suave esponja para tallar mi cuerpo con ella, agarré el jabón líquido que estaba junto a todos los demás jabones y champús, le eché un poco y empecé a tallar mi cuello, luego mi pecho hasta que bajé a mi estómago.

Lo toqué suavemente con mis dedos imaginando a mis dos preciosuras; sentí mi vientre distinto, retiré la espuma para dejarlo al descubierto, lo observé con mayor claridad y solté un grito.

—¡Edward! ¡Edward! —grité, a lo mejor lo asusté.

Como él estaba en nuestro dormitorio, llegó rápidamente.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Los bebés están bien? —me cuestionó muy preocupado, si me preguntan cómo lo sabía, era por la forma tan peculiar en la que fruncía su ceño.

—¡Mira! —y le enseñé mi ahora muy poco redondeado vientre.

—Maravilloso… —dijo mientras agarraba una toalla de un cajón y me envolvía tiernamente y con mucho cuidado en ella, me cargó en sus fuertes brazos y nos llevó hasta la cama, me acostó en ella y abrió mi toalla para dejar todo mi cuerpo al descubierto, expuesto al aire frío del dormitorio.

Empezó a besar mi abultado vientre, donde, por ahora, vivían nuestros dos hijos.

—Te vez realmente hermosa ahora que se te nota la pancita mi amor —comentó Edward mientras me daba un largo y cálido beso en los labios.

—Ahora que ya se me nota un poco la barriguita, siento que todo esto del embarazo es más real, la mayoría del tiempo estoy pensando acerca del miedo que tengo por no haber tomado más precauciones por si llegaban a ser dos, aunque en verdad eso nunca se me llegó a ocurrir, tengo miedo de que estén mal, que por mi culpa tengan algo… —susurré hipando, las lágrimas hacían su propio camino de mis ojos hasta mis mejillas.

—Mi amor, no te preocupes, los tres van a estar bien… tú y los dos bebés van a estar muy bien, perfectamente, no te atormentes por algo que seguramente no pasará, si no te sientes bien podemos posponer el viaje de mañana para el viernes de la próxima semana… —lo corté inmediatamente mientras él acariciaba mi vientre.

—No, no es que no me sienta bien, sólo estoy un poco asustada, pero no quiero posponer el viaje, necesitamos decirle a mis papás —manifesté poniendo mi mano en la parte alta de mi estómago, un poco debajo de mis sensibles senos. Edward bajo su cara hasta la altura de mi vientre y empezó a hablar:

—¡Hola bebés! ¿Cómo están? Nosotros muy bien acá afuera, estoy un poco nervioso, mañana haremos un viaje sólo para contarles a sus abuelitos acerca de ustedes, son la abuelita Renée y el abuelito Charlie. La abuelita Esme y el abuelo Carlisle ya saben acerca de ustedes, bueno solo de uno, nos dieron un gran sorpresa mis corazones, los amamos, espero y se sientan cómodos y no tan apretados dentro de mamá, seguro que ahí está calientito y lleno de amor para ustedes, ya quiero conocerlos, quiero que estos nueve meses pasen rápidamente para tenerlos en mis brazos, ya nos dimos cuenta de que quisieron hacer acto de presencia, a mami ya no le quedan sus pantalones gracias a que ustedes ya se ven más y eso me encanta, papá los ama corazones… —dijo Edward abrazándome. —Amor, compré un libro, sobre el embarazo, no sé si quieras que para que te relajes te lea un poquito —recomendó y yo asentí. Sacó el libro del cajón que estaba en la mesita de noche de su lado de la cama y empezó con su lectura:

—En la semana 11 el bebé pesa lo mismo que pesarían dos monedas de cinco centavos estadounidenses sobre tu mano. Lo más increíble es que con tan solo 10 gramos de peso, tu pequeño ya casi tiene la apariencia del bebé que tendrás en tus brazos en poco tiempo. Tu bebé mide entr pulgadas, más o menos del tamaño de tu pulgar. A las once semanas de embarazo el bebé se ve como una versión muy diminuta del pequeño que tendrás en pocos meses. Aunque el tamaño de su cabecita es más grande que el resto de su pequeñito cuerpo, su torso empezará a hacerse más largo y a enderezarse, sus extremidades son largas y muy delgadas. En esa semana también se separarán sus deditos de las manos y de sus pies, que antes estaban unidos por una delgada membrana, igual a los dedos de los patos. Falta mucho todavía para que respire por su cuenta, pero su naricita ya tiene las fosas nasales abiertas, sus orejas toman su forma final y salen los folículos pilosos, en donde saldrá cabello próximamente. La boca del pequeño ya tiene paladar y su lengua está muy bien formada, su diafragma también comienza a formarse, y pronto tu bebé podrá tener hipo. Cuando comiences a sentir sus movimientos, dentro de muy pocas semanas, podrás también sentir y diferenciar cuando tiene hipo. Sus genitales externos continúan desarrollándose y ya pronto serán identificables, tu bebé, si es mujer, también desarrolla sus ovarios en esta semana. Conforme va creciendo, tu bebé aprende también a manipular su cuerpecito, a las 11 semanas de embarazo algunos huesos empezarán a endurecerse y ya tu pequeño puede abrir y cerrar sus manos, y mover sus extremidades, tragar, mover su boca, estirar su espalda y dar vueltas en tu útero. Faltan algunas semanas para que puedas sentir toda esta actividad, pero puedes estar segura de que tu pequeño está ocupado todo el día. Si has tenido dos o más embarazos, o eres de contextura muy delgada, quizá empieces a notar tu pancita alrededor de esta semana, seguro tus pantalones te lo han hecho notar. Para las mamás primerizas, la pancita tardara un poco más en notarse, quizá alrededor del cuarto o quinto mes de embarazo. Con los cambios en tu cuerpo vienen también los cambios de vestuario, aprovecha que es el momento ideal para ir de compras a la tienda de ropa premamá. Tal vez en un principio no consideres este tipo de ropa necesaria, pero debes tener en cuenta que tu ropa de embarazo sólo la usaras por unos cuantos meses… —Leyó todo eso muy lentamente, casi como un arrullo, me quedé dormida y él me dio un beso en la frente y otro en el vientre.

Desperté a la mañana siguiente, muy temprano para mi gusto, eran las seis. Como yo ya me había metido a duchar en la noche, Edward se duchó, mientras Sue estaba haciendo algo de comida por si en el camino me daba hambre. Hice mi maleta y la de Edward rápidamente, pues ya habíamos dejado todo afuera, sólo era cuestión de meter las cosas. Algo de lo más importante que guardé fueron las pastillas prenatales y la ropa premamá, ya que con mi recién descubierto redondeado vientre, necesitaba este tipo de ropa.

Desayunamos panqueques acompañados con leche, cuando terminamos nos despedimos de Sue, prometiéndole regresar con bien; subimos las maletas a la camioneta que también era Volvo —ésta era de los dos, sólo la usábamos cuando recorríamos distancias más largas para ir cómodos—, y con eso nos dirigimos hacia Forks.

Todo el camino nos la pasamos hablando acerca de los bebés, de cómo nos sentíamos y de nuestros miedos.

Cuando llegamos a Port Angeles nos bajamos a comer en un delicioso restaurant de hamburguesas y continuamos con nuestro recorrido, en todo el camino sólo paramos dos veces al baño.

Ya eran más de las once del día cuando pasamos cerca del señalamiento que decía "Welcome to Forks", Edward mantuvo su mano en mi vientre en todo momento, cuando aparcamos afuera de la casa de mis padres sentí un millón de mariposas en mi estómago, pues no les habíamos avisado que vendríamos.

Yo para disimular mi pequeña barriguita, me puse una chamarra un poco gruesa, ya que en Forks estaba haciendo frío; vestía unos jeans premamá, me había probado unos míos pero resultó que ya no me cerraban; por su parte, Edward escogió unos jeans y una playera de manga larga de color gris junto con una chaqueta de cuero negra.

Tocamos la puerta tres veces hasta que mi madre nos abrió.

—¡Bella, Edward, qué sorpresa! —nos dio un caluroso abrazo y nos hizo pasar hacia la sala.

—Hola mamita —saludé devolviéndole el abrazo.

—Hola Renée —también Edward la saludó.

—Hola, ¿qué hacen por acá? —preguntó mi madre un poco incrédula por vernos.

—Sólo queríamos verlos… ¿Está papá en casa? —cuestioné, no podría decirle la noticia si mi papi no estaba en casa.

—No, salió temprano porque hubo un robo en la tienda de deportes de los Newton —nos informó mientras nos sentamos en los sillones verdes.

La casa era grande, pero no tanto como la nuestra, por fuera era de color blanco y los bordes de las ventanas de color verde oscuro, por dentro era todo muy acogedor, la sala tenía un ligero color verde pistache, había una pantalla plasma donde papá veía sus partidos de diferentes deportes, habían fotos —vergonzosas— mías, por supuesto. Las típicas de un bebé como el primer baño, la primera comida sólida, de recién nacida y cosas así. Obviamente a mis bebes también les tomaría esas fotos, por ningún motivo me permitiría olvidar esos hermosos y únicos momentos con mis bebés, pero claro, esas fotos no las exhibiría por toda la casa, sólo se las enseñaría a la familia cercana.

—¿Cuánto tiempo se van a quedar? —cuestionó mi mamá.

—Pensamos regresarnos el domingo en la tarde —ahora el que contestó fue Edward, mientras me abrazaba en el sillón, él todavía no era capaz de sentarse en el sillón especial de mi papá, que utilizaba para ver la televisión.

—¿Tan rápido? —preguntó Renée un poco triste.

—Si mami, es que sabes que Edward tiene que ir a la empresa en la mañana y yo tengo algunas cosas importantes que hacer el mismo día —le expliqué y se quedó un poco más tranquila.

—¿Ya comieron? —investigó mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

—Sí, llegamos a comer en Port Angeles a comer unas hamburguesas —comentó Edward.

—Oh bueno, supongo que prepararé unos deliciosos raviolis de setas sólo para tu papá y para mí —me chantajeó, inmediatamente volteé a ver a Edward que sólo asintió. Ése era mi platillo preferido, mi mamá siempre lo cocinaba especialmente para mí.

—Mami… yo también quiero —dije poniendo una tierna cara.

—Está bien, mi vida, sabía que no te resistirías —acarició mi cabello y me sonrió.

Renée se dirigió a la cocina mientras que Edward y yo subíamos las escaleras para ir hacia mi antigua habitación.

Casi todo el dormitorio estaba como lo dejé, las paredes de un claro color verde, el mueble blanco con cajones en donde tenía mi ropa, los recuerdos de mis amigos del instituto y fotos mías junto con Edward. Lo único que cambió fue la cama, antes era una pequeña cama de tamaño individual, ahora era de tamaño matrimonial. Creo que mi mamá fue la que cambió la cama, no podría entender que mi padre fuera el que tomara esta decisión. El cobertor era morado como con unas hojas negras, era muy parecido al antiguo.

Dejamos la maleta a un lado de la puerta, no las deshicimos, ya que nuestra estadía sería demasiado corta. Los olores provenientes de la cocina subían por las escaleras regalándonos un aroma delicioso.

Escuchamos el grito de mi mamá:

—¡Bella, Edward, ya llegó Charlie, bajen a comer!—. Nos levantamos y bajamos las escaleras —obviamente cuidadosamente por mi estado—.

—¡Papi! ¡Te extrañé! —dije en un susurro cuando lo estaba abrazando, agradecía al cielo que no hubiera notado mi barriga.

—¡Mi pequeña Bells! ¡Yo también te extrañé hija! —también susurró, a él no le gustaba mostrar demasiado sus emociones, sólo conmigo era un poco más abierto, siempre me recordaba que me amaba, que era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida —aparte de mi mamá—, en pocas palabras, siempre trató de que me sintiera amada. Y así fue. —¡Edward! ¿Cómo has estado muchacho? ¿Has cuidado a mi pequeña como prometiste? —le preguntó cuando alzó una mano para estrecharla con él a modo de saludo.

—Muy bien jefe Swan, hemos estado muy bien y sí, he cuidado a nuestra pequeña como le prometí —respondió Edward muy confiado.

—Perfecto, bueno, ¡a comer! —nos dirigimos a la cocina y mi mamá ya había colocado cuatro platos y vasos en el comedor dando a entender que todos, incluso Edward, comeríamos.

—Renée, la verdad nosotros ya comimos… —le recordó Edward.

—Ya escuché demasiadas excusas, a comer Edward, te juro que hasta con hambre te vas a quedar —le recriminó mi madre.

—Está bien —dijo en un susurro cuando se sentó en la silla.

Mi padre se sentó en la cabecera del comedor, mi mamá a su derecha y yo a su izquierda, Edward se ubicó a mi costado.

El comedor era de madera oscura, el color de las paredes era de un naranja claro, las sillas eran de un bonito color perla; habían fotos de la familia, mías, de mis padres, de su boda y de la mía, de mi abuela paterna y de algunas personas más que no conocía. Al fondo había un mueble donde se encontraba unas bonitas vajillas.

Comimos unos exquisitos raviolis con setas y pasta con salsa de crema, mientras terminábamos tuvimos una amena conversación sobre nuestras vidas.

Cuando terminamos nos levantamos y nos fuimos a la sala, yo fui al baño, ya que el tomar tanto refresco estaba haciendo estragos en mi nuevo cuerpo, Edward también subió para poner a cargar su teléfono y su computador, cuando salí le dije en voz baja que tal vez ya era hora para decirles a mis padres acerca de los bebés.

Tomé la copia de la ecografía que habíamos traído para mis padres y lo metí en mi bolsa trasera de mi pantalón de mezclilla premamá. Bajamos las escaleras tomados de las manos, cuando llegamos a la sala no nos sentamos, mi mamá estaba encendiendo la televisión y el DVD para que viéramos una película y mi papá estaba buscando en el estante de películas alguna que nos gustara a los cuatro. En sus caras se asomaron unas extrañas muecas, cuando terminaron y vieron que nosotros no nos sentamos.

—Mamá, papá, tenemos algo muy importante que decirles, siéntense —les informé y les ordené al mismo tiempo; ellos siguieron mi instrucción.

—¿Qué pasa Bella?, nos estás asustando —nos cuestionó mi madre asustada. Saqué la foto del bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón, nos sentamos y la coloqué sobre mi vientre de modo que no se viera la imagen.

—Esto es muy importante para nosotros y contamos con que nos apoyarán —comenzó Edward en un tono muy despacio mientras me abrazaba.

—Mami, papi… Estoy embarazada… De gemelos —dije tratando de encontrar alguna expresión en la cara de mis padres. Mi madre inmediatamente se levantó para felicitarnos.

—¡Corazón, qué maravillosa sorpresa! —Tocó mi pequeño vientre y abrió sus ojos al máximo—. ¡Ya hasta tienes barriguita! ¡Que hermosa te ves, mi bebé va a ser mamá! —me abrazó y no podía respirar, se separó de mí y corrió a abrazar a Edward.

—¡Edward, felicidades! ¡Van a tener unos niños hermosos! —dijo mientras le besaba la mejilla y lo abrazaba. Me fijé en Charlie y estaba petrificado en su lugar.

Me separé de mi mamá y de Edward y me arrodillé a un lado de mi padre.

—¿Qué pasa papá? ¿No te agradó la noticia? —le pregunté.

—Levántate. Ven aquí —me indicó y me senté en su regazo. Escondí mi cara en el hueco de su cuello.

—¿No te alegra la idea de tener nietos papi? —cuestioné empapando su camisa con mis lágrimas, él las sintió.

—No pequeña, no llores por favor, y claro que sí me agrada la idea —dijo haciéndome levantar mi cara poniendo sus dedos en mi barbilla— sólo que te estaba recordando a ti cuando eras una bebita, no llorabas para nada, sólo cuando tenías hambre o tu pañal estaba sucio, fuiste una niña fácil de cuidar… mi adorada bebé, mi princesita, ahora ya no seré algo importante para ti, vas a formar tu propia familia —agregó con mirada melancólica cuando me abrazaba y besaba mi cabeza.

—No papá, no digas eso, estos bebés —comenté poniendo su mano en mi poco notable vientre— te van a amar con locura, así como yo te amo, eres el hombre más importante para mí, porque tú eres mi papá, Edward también es importante pero él está en segundo lugar, tú me cuidaste, me amaste y me hiciste sentir protegida siempre y todavía cuando hay truenos y relámpagos —complementé mi discurso, él me abrazo aún más y besó mi mejilla.

Me levanté y le di la foto de la ecografía y sonrió como nunca, se acercó a mi vientre y me preguntó:

—¿Puedo? —yo asentí, levantó mi camiseta y mi chaqueta, puso sus manos en mi vientre y empezó a hablarle: —Hola, ustedes son mis nietos o nietas, su mamá es una mujer muy hermosa, que los va a querer mucho, aparte de su abuelita Renée, ellas son las mujeres más bellas del universo; vamos a ir a pescar, a ver los partidos de americano… yo soy Charlie, su abuelo, y los quiero mucho, los vamos a estar esperando —susurró dando un pequeño beso en mi vientre, ese gesto me pareció muy tierno y salté hacia él otra vez, que me acunó como si todavía fuera un bebé; empecé a llorar y me aferré al cuello de su camisa, él me acarició la espalda y cantó para mí la canción de cuna que me cantaba cuando era una niña y tenía miedo.

Me separé un poco de él y le di varios besos en la mejilla, mi mamá se acercó y depositó un beso en mi frente, le entregué la foto y se fue a sentar junto a Edward. Cansada de tanto llorar y de vivir tantas hermosas emociones que me dejaron rendida, me quedé dormida en el regazo de mi papá, sintiéndome como una niña pequeña otra vez.

Cuando desperté más tarde, ya eran las ocho de la noche, si me dormí como a las tres, entonces mi siesta duró un poco menos de cinco horas; me asusté. ¿Dormir tanto les haría daño a los bebés? No sé por qué pero me sentía cansada como si no hubiera dormido en días; me levanté y me dirigí al baño a vomitar —como siempre—, cuando terminé me quedé sentada un momento en el piso del baño pensando sobre mis vómitos, era asqueroso y desagradable, no lo soportaba.

Me lavé los dientes y bajé las escaleras, se me hizo raro que Edward no estuviera en mi habitación mientras dormía; mis padres y Edward estaban viendo una película de comedia, cuando escucharon mis pasos se voltearon y me sonrieron, yo también les sonreí, me fui directamente hacia el regazo de Edward y escondí mi cara en el hueco de su cuello.

—Tengo hambre —informé y él soltó una ligera risa, amaba ese sonido, me sentía contenta de hacerlo feliz.

—¿Se te antoja una pizza? —me preguntó y yo asentí rápidamente. Les preguntó a mis papás si querían y su respuesta fue afirmativa.

Después de cuarenta minutos sonó el timbre, Edward se levantó y salió de la casa para recibir el pedido. Cuando llegó me lancé literalmente a él debido al hambre que tenía.

Me comí cuatro rebanadas de pizza, todos se me quedaron viendo y me sonrieron, sabían por qué comía tanto.

Otra vez me senté sobre las piernas y me quedé dormida por segunda vez en el día…

Abrí mis ojos la mañana del domingo pensando que hoy nos regresaríamos a Seattle. Giré mi cabeza y vi lo más hermoso que mis ojos pudieran ver, era Edward, estaba acostado sobre su espalda, sus brazos estaban a mi alrededor; yo estaba acostada de lado, mi cabeza reposaba en su pecho, una de mis manos se encontraba justo arriba de su latiente corazón, la otra estaba sobre mi vientre, éste descansaba cómodamente en la curva de la cadera de Edward; me removí bajo sus brazos y él también se removió y me sonrió de una forma que derretía mi corazón, me dio un suave beso en mis labios y sonreí contra ellos.

—Buenos días hermosa —saludó mientras bajaba su cuerpo hasta llegar a mi vientre. —Buenos días mis amores, ¿cómo amanecieron mis princesitas o mis campeones? —besó mi vientre.

—Buenos días guapo —acaricié su rostro con la punta de mis dedos.

Nos levantamos y cambiamos nuestros pijamas por cómodas prendas para andar en casa. Bajamos las escaleras y mi mamá y mi papá ya estaban sentados en el comedor desayunando unos deliciosos hot cakes.

Mi madre se levantó y regresó con dos platos con cuatro hot cakes.

Tomé leche y Edward café, cuando terminamos subimos a mi habitación para hacer la maleta nuevamente; al tenerla hecha, bajamos con ella y nos despedimos de mis papás:

—Mamá, papá, gracias por dejarnos quedarnos aquí —les agradecí sinceramente.

—No agradezcas hija, ésta es su casa —Renée me abrazó y frotó mi pequeño vientre. —Iré cada dos semanas a visitarlos y para saber cómo están estas preciosuras —me volvió a abrazar y me dio un par de besos en mis frías mejillas.

—Hasta luego Renée, sabes que te esperamos en casa para cuando quieran ir —se despidió Edward y le recordó que nuestra casa es también la suya.

—Gracias hijo, cuida a mi niña y a mis nietos por favor —mi madre casi le suplicó.

—Papi, te voy a extrañar, te quiero mucho, te espero en mi casa cuando quieras ir… Te amamos papi —dije hablando de mi parte y de Edward, la última era de parte de mis bebés y yo.

—Yo también los amo princesa, tú háblame cuando me necesites y yo estaré ahí para ustedes. ¿Okay? —Me dijo mientras me abrazaba y me daba un beso en la frente, puso una mano en mi vientre: —Los voy a extrañar bebés, a ustedes y a su mamá —agregó y traté con todas mis fuerzas no llorar, Edward también se despidió de él y mi papá le advirtió que nos cuidara con su vida. Salimos de la casa, felices sabiendo que mis papás ya querían a estos dos próximos integrantes de la familia.

.

.

.

.

**¡Hola!**

**Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, estoy tratando de hacer un Edward's POV ¡Pero es difícil!**

**Mil gracias a todas las chicas(os), no sé si hayan hombres lectores… que dejan sus Reviews, si te gusto, deja uno por favor. Me he tardado un poco con la actualización, pero tranquilas, no tardare más de una semana en actualizar.**

**También gracias a mi hermosa Beta HOELITTLEDUCK. Es simplemente maravillosa y agrega lo justo para que esta historia quede maravillosa… También gracias a TwilightFacts, autora de "Para siempre" un fic de Robsten, por sus consejos que ayudaron muchísimo. Aquí el link para que se den una vueltecita:**

** www . fanfiction s / 9287773 / 1 / Para – siempre Solo quiten los espacios.**

**Habrá nuevos amigos de los Cullen… ¡así que prepárense! Va a haber un poco más de drama, pero no serán grandes problemas…**

**Jael Cullen Stewart**


	7. Semana 12

Chapter 6

Semana 12 de embarazo

Llegamos con bien a nuestra casa, casi a la una de la tarde; en cuanto entramos, Sue ya nos esperaba con una deliciosa comida, que consistía en costillas al horno.

Nos sentamos a comer y cuando terminamos nos levantamos para irnos directamente a nuestro dormitorio, estábamos tan cansados que, en cuanto nuestras cabezas tocaron las almohadas, caímos instantáneamente en brazos de Morfeo.

.

.

Hoy lunes nos despertamos muy relajados, pues el día de ayer desde que comimos nos dormimos, y sólo nos levantamos a la hora de la cena, que consistió en pan dulce con un poco de leche —bueno, Edward con café—.

Edward se metió a bañar para irse a la oficina, salió del baño con una minúscula toalla alrededor de sus caderas —inmediatamente mi cuerpo despertó de una manera que jamás creí posible—, se cambió por un traje negro y una camisa de color blanca, con una bonita corbata de dos colores —verde y negro— que hacía resaltar sus hermosos ojos esmeralda.

Cuando llegó la hora de que se atara la corbata, batalló, y subió su cara con una expresión muy tierna, como de gatito mojado y abandonado.

—¿Me ayudas? —me preguntó dulcemente, con una voz de un niño al que acababan de regañar.

—Claro amor, ven aquí —le contesté acariciándole el rostro.

Me puse manos a la obra con la corbata, unos segundos después, ésta ya estaba perfectamente acomodada en su lugar, la noche anterior me acosté sólo con mi sujetador y bragas, así que tomé una bata de seda muy bonita en un color rosa pálido, para poder salir del cuarto.

Bajamos las escaleras —con cuidado— para ir a desayunar. Él se sentó en la barra de la cocina, mientras yo me dedicaba a prepararle unos huevos revueltos con jamón, café y un poco de pan tostado, preparé lo mismo para mí, solo que en vez de café me serví un vaso de jugo de manzana —mi preferido—. Nos sentamos a desayunar.

—Te quedó delicioso el desayuno corazón —comentó Edward mientras introducía en su boca otro pedazo de pan.

—Te lo hice con amor, por eso quedó rico —le contesté y recordé que hoy no me había dado ni siquiera un beso de buenos días.

Me levanté de mi lugar, a la derecha de Edward, y me senté en su regazo.

—Hoy no me has dado los buenos días —dije poniendo un gracioso puchero que me había enseñado Alice. Le dije eso y enseguida tomó mis labios con los suyos, alcé mis manos para que quedaran alrededor de su cuello, sus manos viajaron desde mi rostro hacia mi espalda, donde me sostuvo. Cuando sentí que me hacía falta un poco de aire, quité mis manos de su cuello y las llevé a su musculoso pecho, separándolo un poco de mí.

—Lo siento amor, me levanté un poco desorientado —dijo mientras me abrazaba, yo coloqué mi cabeza en el espacio entre su hombro y su cuello.

—No te preocupes, yo amanecí igual —respondí jadeando un poco, todavía no me reponía del todo gracias al excitante beso que había recibido.

—Me había olvidado de mis pequeños… —recordó deshaciendo un poco mi abrazo, abrió mi bata para dejar al descubierto mi pequeña pancita. —Hola bebés, ¿cómo están? Yo aquí afuera estoy muy bien, y más porque estoy aquí con mamá, hace unos días fuimos con la abuelita Renée y el abuelo Charlie para que los conocieran, ellos están muy contentos y Renée prometió venir seguido para estar cerca de ustedes, ¿qué son, niñas o niños? Yo ya quiero saber para decorar su habitación, comprar juguetes, ropita; bueno, ya les tenemos el primer cambio que mamá escogió para que cuando nazcan y salgan del hospital se los coloquen, también unos hermosos peluches, unos caballitos de mar y unos ositos, bueno niños, ya me tengo que ir al trabajo, pórtense bien con mami, ¿de acuerdo? —agregó mientras volvía a taparme con la bata.

Se dirigió hacia mí:

—Amor, ya me tengo que ir, se me hace tarde —me informó mientras le daba un último sorbo a su taza de café.

—Sí, claro, que te vaya bien… oye Edward, ¿en dónde están las llaves del volvo? Quiero ir a ver a Esme, yo te aviso si comemos allá —le pregunté cuando estaba recogiendo los platos y llevándolos al fregador.

—¡Oh! Están en el mesa de noche de mi lado. Bueno amor, esperaré tu llamada —me dio un beso en la frente y otro en los labios, por último y no por eso menos importante, en el vientre. Lo abracé fuertemente y respiré hondo cerca del cuello de su camisa blanca, para que mis fosas nasales se inundaran con su delicioso aroma. Salió de la casa y en cuanto se cerró la puerta, corrí prácticamente hacia las escaleras, llegué a la habitación y empecé a desnudarme para meterme a la ducha.

Me bañé casi durante unos 45 minutos, salí de la ducha cuando observé que mis dedos estaban arrugados. Al final regulé la temperatura un poco más fría en el panel táctil que había dentro de la ducha, me enjuagué el cuerpo y presioné el botón en donde se cerraba la regadera de lluvia.

Salí cuidadosamente del baño, ya casi seca, y me puse crema humectante por todo mi cuerpo, primero en las piernas, después en los brazos y cara, para continuar bajando hacia mi vientre.

—Hay mis niños, espero que me quede la ropa que me quiero poner —los regañé tiernamente mientras pasaba mis manos una y otra vez por éste.

Finalmente sí me quedó la ropa, más tarde tendría que pedirles disculpas a los bebés por ese regaño; me puse unos pantalones de mezclilla premamá y una blusa color naranja claro, junto con unas bonitas sandalias negras. No me maquillé mucho, sólo lo esencial, como rímel, polvo y un poco de brillo labial rosado.

Volví a bajar las escaleras para dirigirme a la entrada de nuestra casa, salí y me fui directamente al garaje, donde teníamos todos los autos, me subí al volvo plateado y conduje hacia la salida, ahí mismo en la salida se encontraba Peter, a veces nuestro chofer o portero, en esta ocasión era lo último.

—Buenos días señora Bella —saludó cortésmente, él tenía como unos 38 años de edad.

—Peter, buenos días, ¿qué te he dicho acerca de llamarme señora? Sólo dime Bella —respondí su saludo amablemente, yo sabía que de seguro Edward era el que les decía que me debían llamar señora, eso me molestaba mucho.

.

.

.

Manejé a través de la gran ciudad que es Seattle, ya que para llegar a casa de mis suegros se tenía que atravesar gran parte de la cuidad, conduje durante veinticinco minutos hasta que aparqué el coche afuera de la casa de Esme y Carlisle.

Me bajé del automóvil y caminé hasta la puerta, toqué el timbre y en menos de un minuto Charlotte, la muchacha que le ayudaba a Esme con la limpieza, me abrió la puerta.

—Señorita Bella, en un momento le hablo a la señora Esme para que baje a recibirla —me recibió rápidamente.

—Hola Charlotte, ¿cómo estás? —me acerqué a ella y le di un beso en la mejilla acompañado de un abrazo.

—Muy bien, gracias por preguntar, siéntese mientras subo con la señora Esme —dijo y desapareció por las escaleras. Esperé unos cuantos minutos hasta que escuché el sonido de unos tacones bajar por las escaleras, indicándome que mi suegra ya venía para acá.

—¡Querida! Hija, ¿cómo has estado? —me preguntó amablemente, dándome un fuerte abrazo.

—Hola, cansada, pero muy bien ¿y tú? —le devolví el saludo y esperé a que me contestara.

—Muy bien, pero dime ¿cómo ha estado Edward? —me volvió a cuestionar.

—Perfectamente, también un poco cansado por el trabajo, pero supongo que también Carlisle se siente así —respondí animadamente—, por cierto, antes de irme le dije a Edward que le marcaría por si comíamos aquí… extraño pasar tiempo contigo —agregué tímidamente, ella se levantó y me abrazó, luego me dio un beso en la frente.

—Hija, por supuesto, yo también extraño pasar tiempo contigo, si quieres podemos ir al supermercado para preparar una rica comida para nuestros cansados hombres —recomendó y yo al instante sonreí como tonta, me encantaba pasar tiempo con Esme.

—¡Sí! Pero, ¿qué les podemos preparar? —pregunté para saber qué era lo que iríamos a buscar al supermercado.

—Mmm… podemos preparar pasta y pastel de carne —contestó con ánimos.

—Sí, vamos —dije y rápidamente nos fuimos hacia el Volvo, donde me ubiqué en el asiento del conductor.

.

.

.

Conduje hasta el supermercado, después de bajarnos del automóvil, Esme agarró un carrito para ir echando ahí lo que íbamos comprando.

Dentro del supermercado, pasamos por los pasillos buscando la sección en donde se encontraba la pasta; llegando a ella, vimos los diferentes tipos de pastas que había y las distintas cantidades que se vendían. Seleccionada la pasta, fuimos a la sección de carnes; luego a la de verduras, donde escogimos una gran variedad de vegetales; recorrimos un corto camino hacia las cajas y pagamos un monto de ciento veinte dólares, salimos del establecimiento y nos montamos de regreso al auto.

El trayecto hasta la casa de Esme no fue tan largo, ya que el supermercado quedaba más cerca. Antes de llegar a nuestro destino, paramos a recargar gasolina. Cuando llegamos a la casa, Charlotte salió para ayudarnos con las bolsas de nuestras pesadas compras.

Entramos y depositamos todo en la isla de la cocina, sacamos las cosas de las bolsas, y cuando terminamos nos lavamos las manos para comenzar a preparar la comida.

.

.

.

Yo preparaba la salsa mientras Esme hacía el pastel de carne, hasta que su voz interrumpió mis pensamientos.

—Hija, hoy no te he preguntado por mi nieto o nieta —comentó sonriente y me volteé —Mira, ya hasta tienes barriga, a mí en los tres embarazos se me notó la pancita hasta los cuatro o cinco meses, con Emmett se me notó a los cuatro meses y con Alice y Edward a los cinco… —agregó mientras acariciaba mi vientre con la mano que traía limpia.

—Hay Esme, me tomaste desprevenida, de hecho tengo algo que decirte… —respondí mientras nos sentábamos en la barra que tenían en la cocina.

—No me asustes Bella —me reprendió por adelantado antes de que le dijera de que se trataba lo que le iba a decir.

—Bueno Esme… es que no es tu "nieto o nieta" son tus "nietos o nietas" —dije tímidamente esperando su reacción.

—¡¿CÓMO QUE SON DOS?! ¡¿POR QUÉ NO ME HABÍAN DICHO NADA?! ¡VOY A SER ABUELA DE DOS BEBÉS! —corrió hacia donde yo estaba sentada para abrazarme y felicitarme.

—Bueno, no te habíamos dicho nada porque no los habíamos visto, aparte nosotros nos acabamos de enterar… y nos fuimos a Forks este fin de semana para contarles a mis papás —comenté sonriente, feliz porque se tomara tan bien la noticia.

—Oh, bueno, si es así estas disculpada por ocultarnos esto tan importante, Bella, desde ahora te quería pedir un gran favor —me intrigó lo último que dijo—, quisiera que me dejaras ayudarte a decorar la habitación de los bebés, yo jamás decoré alguna de las habitaciones de mis hijos, ya que a la casa que nos mudamos, las habitaciones ya estaban decoradas y amuebladas, así que me hace mucha ilusión —terminó de pedir Esme.

—¡Claro que sí Esme! No tenías que preguntarlo, sabes que me encantaría, yo siento que eres mi mamá, cuando ella no está aquí y necesito de ella, tú eres la que me apoyas, sabes cuán grande es el amor y respeto que te tengo, pero… ¡Ah, ya estoy llorando! —le contesté e inmediatamente nos abrazamos.

—Gracias hija, sabes que el sentimiento es mutuo… bueno, basta de llorar, hay que meter el pastel de carne en el horno —argumentó y nos pusimos a seguir con la preparación de la comida.

Terminamos de preparar todo lo necesario y quince minutos después recibí la llamada de Edward.

—¡Hola Edward! —contesté feliz.

—Hola mi vida, ¿cómo están? —me preguntó.

—Muy bien, oye, Esme ya sabe que serán gemelos —le comenté susurrando, la verdad no sabía por qué susurraba.

—Mmm… qué bien, bueno supongo que yo le tendré que decir a mi padre ¿no? —cuestionó asustado, su voz se escuchaba como el terciopelo pero con una mezcla de temor.

—Sip, se vienen a comer aquí con tu mamá, preparamos una comida riquísima —le aseguré y se escuchó la carcajada de Edward al otro lado de la línea.

—Está bien —se siguió riendo—, bueno amor, más tarde nos vemos… Te amo preciosa —.

—Yo también te amo guapo —le dije y colgamos.

Dejamos toda la comida en el horno para que se conservara caliente, eran apenas las dos de la tarde y Carlisle y Edward llegaban hasta las tres y media.

—Esme, me acaba de llamar Edward y dice que en cuanto terminen se vienen para acá —informé pausadamente, tenía demasiado calor debido al horno. Me acerqué al refrigerador y agarré una botella de agua helada, la abrí y empecé a tomar de ella ¡Se sentía como en la gloria!

—Perfecto hija, hay que ir un rato a la sala para conversar antes de que los chicos lleguen —recomendó Esme mientras me dirigía a la sala.

Llegamos a ella y nos sentamos en los cómodos sillones de la sala, eran muy bonitos, de color azul turquesa y varios cojines en color gris con verde limón, casi llegando a amarillo, la verdad se veían demasiado modernos para el tipo de muebles que a Esme le gustaba tener.

—Bueno, ¿y cuándo se enteraron de que serían gemelos o gemelas? —me preguntó pacientemente mi suegra.

—El jueves de la semana pasada, fuimos con Tanya y como siempre se puso de contentita con Edward, te puedo asegurar que si revisamos la libreta en donde tiene registrado lo que pasó en la consulta sólo va a tener Edward esto, Edward lo otro, Edward es guapo, Edward todo, eso en verdad me fastidia, sólo estoy esperando otro motivo para cambiar de ginecóloga —le comenté irritada a Esme.

—Hay, esa niña siempre ha estado tan encaprichada con Edward, desde que estaba en primaria siempre me decía que si le podía decir a Edward que fuera su novio, obviamente estaba muy pequeña, como de ocho o nueve años, pero desde entonces ha querido tener algo con él —expresó la madre de mi esposo.

—Sí, ella siempre se ha visto muy, ¿cómo decirlo? Arrastrada, por así decirlo, como dije, sólo estoy esperando que me dé un motivo más y jamás volverá a ver a Edward —le indiqué a Esme.

—Cambiando de tema, ¿cómo te has sentido con el embarazo hija? —me cuestionó.

—Muy bien, sólo que, cómo imaginas, estoy mucho más cansada, ya casi no tengo vómitos o náuseas, y estoy tan emocionada por empezar a sentir las pataditas… —dije al instante que ponía mi mano en lo más alto de mi vientre.

—Sabes… cuando estuve embarazada de Edward, hasta los seis meses se me quitaron las náuseas y los vómitos, yo era de esas mujeres de las que tenían muchísimos antojos raros, un día me levanté a las tres de la mañana con antojo de helado de chocolate con queso amarillo y pepinillos y cebolla, ahora me parece algo repugnante, pero ese día pensé que era la comida más deliciosa que jamás había probado —me contó mientras también colocaba su mano en mi vientre—, yo sentí a Edward como a las 19 semanas, según avanzaban los meses me pateaba cada vez más fuerte, al punto que a las 36 semanas fui al hospital para que me hicieran una cesárea, no soportaba los movimientos tan bruscos que me daba… —manifestó melancólicamente mientras se limpiaba una lágrima disimuladamente.

—No llores, que bonitos recuerdos, si así estabas con Edward, ¡imagínate siendo dos! —comenté alegremente, me levanté y la abracé.

—Gracias hija, no sabes cuánto te agradezco que me dejes compartir esta etapa tan hermosa para ustedes, ya sabes que Alice está tan ocupada con su nueva línea de ropa, y con Jasper, que a veces siento que no la conozco, antes me hablaba todos los días, venía a comer, e incluso íbamos al centro comercial, y ahora me habla una vez al mes —susurró Esme llorando.

—Tranquila, sabes que aquí estoy yo, ¿por qué no me has hablado cuando te sentías así? Sabes que si me hablas a cualquier hora, aquí voy a estar, no tienes por qué pasar por todo esto tú sola —la regañé un poco por no decir nada, si hubiera sabido que se sentía así, hasta le diría a Edward que nos quedáramos con ella un par de días.

—Gracias hija, sabes que te quiero mucho ¿verdad? Y voy a querer muchísimo a mis nietos y los voy a consentir hasta que ellos mismos me digan basta —dijo alegremente, al parecer ya había pasado la etapa emocional.

No sentimos el paso del tiempo hasta que se escuchó la puerta abrirse y cerrarse; nos sobresaltamos y vimos que en la entrada estaban Edward y Carlisle, que fueron al encuentro con su respectiva pareja.

—Hola —saludé tímidamente escondiendo mi cara en el pecho de Edward, donde respiré su delicioso perfume.

—Hola princesa ¿cómo han estado? —preguntó envolviendo sus brazos a mi alrededor, en un caluroso abrazo.

—Muy bien, los bebés se han portado estupendamente y no me han hecho vomitar ni una sola vez —le informé contenta, odiaba vomitar y que él me viera hacerlo.

—Qué bien que mis niños se portan bien con mamá —casi gritó Edward.

—¿Niños? —cuestionó Carlisle cuando lo escuchó.

—Si papá, vamos a tener gemelos, vas a ser abuelo de dos niños o niñas —informó Edward con una sonrisa en su cara.

—¡¿ESCUCHASTE ESME?! ¡VAMOS A SER ABUELOS DE DOS NIÑITOS O NIÑAS! ¡FELICIDADES HIJOS! —gritó Carlisle feliz, lo abrazamos y me dio un beso en la frente.

—Bueno muchachos, para celebrar hay que pasar al comedor, Bella y yo preparamos una comida riquísima —comentó Esme.

Nos fuimos hacia el comedor, bueno, yo me desvíe hacia la cocina para ayudarle a Esme a servir y a llevar la comida a la mesa.

—Déjame ayudarte en algo, por favor —le rogué a mi suegra.

—Hay niña, ¡cómo eres terca! Está bien, me puedes ayudar llevándote la jarra de vidrio que está en el refrigerador con agua de limón —me ordenó y rápidamente fui a hacer lo que me pidió.

Llevé la jarra y ella los platos de comida, que ya estaban servidos, los colocamos en su lugar, nos sentamos y empezamos a comer.

—Mmm, esto estaba delicioso —dijo Carlisle cuando terminó su plato.

—Tienes toda la razón papá, les quedó muy rico —halagó Edward, que también había terminado su comida.

—Ahora quiero hacer un brindis por mis nietos —propuso Esme mientras se levantaba de la mesa. Segundos después todos la imitamos. —Por los bebés, que crezcan sanos y sean muy felices, que no le provoquen tanto dolor a Bella a la hora de nacer… ¡Salud! —dijo y todos reímos con la última parte.

—¡Salud! —brindamos con ella.

Edward me abrazó por detrás y colocó sus manos en mi pequeño vientre, donde por ahora y unos cuantos meses más, estarían calientitos y cómodos mis dos hermosos bebés.

Retiramos los platos y los vasos de la mesa para llevarlos a la cocina, ahí se encontraba Charlotte, ya lavando los trastes que antes habíamos utilizado.

—Charlotte, déjame ayudarte a secar los platos —le pedí a la chica.

—No es necesario señora… —me dijo Charlotte un poco enojada, decidí dejar hasta ahí mi petición, pues no quería causar un conflicto y menos en una casa que no era la mía.

Volví con los otros y conversamos y comparamos los primeros meses de mi embarazo y el de Esme cuando estaba embarazada de mi esposo, Carlisle también se quejó sobre los extraños antojos que ella tuvo.

—Espero que a Bella no se le antoje eso, si no ella tendrá que ir a buscar sus antojos, porque yo vomitaría —comentó Edward poniendo en su cara una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

Todos quedamos en silencio después de ese descortés comentario, sólo nos veíamos el uno al otro, mis ojos empezaron a nublarse por las lágrimas.

—¿Qué? ¿Ahora qué hice? —preguntó un Edward muy confuso.

—Pasa, que acabas de herir los sentimientos de tu embarazada esposa diciéndole que ella misma tendrá que buscar sus propios antojos aunque no sean de ella sino de los bebés —susurré hipando, me sentía dolida, rápidamente me refugié en los brazos de mis suegros, me senté entre ellos y Carlisle me abrazó.

—Eso no se dice hijo, acabas de herir los sentimientos de Bella —le reprendió Esme.

—Quiero que ahora mismo le pidas disculpas a tu esposa y vayas y le compres lo que ella quiera de postre, y si no lo haces ella se quedará aquí toda la semana, me pregunto qué harías sin quien te haga de comer o quien te recoja tus cosas —ordenó y objetó Carlisle. Inmediatamente Edward se levantó de su lugar.

—Mi amor, Bella, Bellita de mi corazón perdóname, no te quería hacer sentir mal, ¿me perdonas? Te amo princesa, ándale, perdóname, te compraré lo que quieras si me perdonas, y si no también te lo voy a comprar… anda amor, dime que sí —susurró Edward mientras se arrodillaba enfrente de mí.

—Sólo si me compras un bote de nieve de frambuesa para mi solita y me prometes que me vas a cumplir todos los antojos que los bebés tengan —remarqué el bebés, pues yo no tenía la culpa de que ellos quisieran algo de comer… o bueno, tal vez sí, pero no se lo diría a él.

—Te amo preciosa, a ver, ¿cómo están mis dos niñitos? —preguntó Edward al instante que subía mi blusa hasta debajo de mis senos, para dejar mi vientre al descubierto.

—Hola otra vez niños, ¿qué quieren de postre? Mami dice que quiere helado pero, ¿qué quieren ustedes?

—Queremos galletas con chispas de chocolate —hice una vocecita rara, similar a la de una niña tratando de convencer a Edward para que nos trajera todo eso.

—Bueno amor, iré a comprar lo que me pides, en un rato vuelvo —informó y me dio un beso en la frente. Me recosté en el sillón y me quedé dormida.

.

.

Abrí mis ojos y desconocí el lugar en el que estaba acostada, recordé un poco y me acordé que me había quedado dormida en el sofá de Esme, intenté moverme pero me dolió la espalda tras hacerlo. Traté de enderezarme lo más cuidadosamente que pude, colocando mi mano derecha en mi espalda para aminorar el dolor que levantarme me provocaba.

—Bella, cuidado mi vida —Edward corrió desde la cocina.

—Me duele la espalda Edward —dije, lloriqueando un poco.

Me ayudó a levantarme y me llevó en sus brazos hasta la cocina, me senté en una silla que se encontraba cerca de mí.

—Aquí está el helado y las galletas que me pidieron —manifestó un poco irritado.

—Gracias, ¿por qué estás enojado? —le cuestioné y me sonrió un poco y acarició un costado de mi cara.

—Había muchísimo tráfico, y ya sabes cómo me pone eso… aparte fui al supermercado que está cerca y no tenían helado de frambuesa, sólo de chocolate, así que tuve que ir mucho más lejos —me platicó rápidamente. Si sabía yo cómo se ponía con el tráfico… Uff, era de miedo, siempre se ponía de mal humor y sólo una buena ronda de sexo hacía que su ánimo mejorara.

—¿Sabes qué?, ya se me quitó el hambre, mejor nos llevamos el helado y las galletas y me las como en casa —le dije y se puso de una tonalidad roja que jamás le había visto, al parecer se había enojado.

—Está bien —contestó cortantemente.

—Vámonos a casa —le propuse y aceptó.

.

.

.

—Esme, Carlisle, gracias pero ya estoy muy cansada, estos pequeños necesitan atenciones y descanso —me despedí de mis suegros.

—Hasta luego hija, vengan más seguido, o nosotros vamos, la noticia que recibimos hoy fue la más maravillosa que ustedes me han podido dar —Esme devolvió la despedida.

Carlisle y yo sólo nos abrazamos.

Salimos de la casa y Edward manejó hasta la nuestra, cuando llegamos metí el helado al congelador y nos fuimos a acostar, nos pusimos a ver la televisión por unos minutos hasta que se me antojó el helado y las galletas, se lo dije a Edward y se levantó para ir por ellos. Mientras veíamos un reportaje sobre los hermosos osos polares me acabé todo el bote de nieve junto con las deliciosas galletas. Me sentía muy llena, así que pensé que ya era hora de dormir; antes de hacerlo, Edward me preguntó:

—¿Eres feliz? —me veía profundamente a los ojos.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Qué no lo ves? ¿Cómo no ser feliz teniendo un maravilloso esposo, una gran familia que nos ama y nos apoya en todo momento y dos hermosos bebés o bebitas que vienen en camino?, ¿cómo no voy a ser feliz? —le contesté y me besó en la frente.

—Te amo, más que a mi propia vida —susurró.

—Yo también —devolví en un susurro y nos quedamos dormidos, soñando acerca de cómo nuestra vida iba a cambiar dentro de unos pocos meses.


	8. Ethan

Capítulo 7

Semana 13 de embarazo

.

Estaba sola en la cocina, en realidad no del todo sola, ya que Sue estaba limpiando las habitaciones del segundo piso, Edward se había ido muy temprano a la oficina porque tenía junta de consejo y como es el presidente y socio mayoritario de la empresa, debía de estar ahí.

Me levanté de la silla alta en la que estaba sentada, y me dirigí a mi pequeña librería, se encontraba en el tercer piso, junto al despacho de Edward. Subí las escaleras terminando cansada, abrí la puerta y al instante me fui a la repisa en donde tenía mi colección de libros preferidos, agarré el de Romeo y Julieta, este libro me encantaba, podría leerlo una y otra vez sin cansarme de él.

Después de llegar al décimo capítulo sonó el teléfono, teniendo que levantarme para contestar. ¡Tan emocionante que estaba el libro!

—¿Hola? —contesté esperando la respuesta de la persona que estaba al otro lado de la línea.

—Mi amor, ¿cómo estás? —me preguntó Edward… Qué raro que se preocupara por mí.

—Muy calientita —comenté feliz.

—Qué rico, me encantaría estar ahí contigo tomándonos un chocolate caliente junto a la chimenea —dijo él.

—Bueno… quizás lo podemos hacer en cuanto llegues de la oficina, porque te aseguro que seguirá haciendo mucho frío —le recomendé encantada por la idea.

—Suena estupendo, ¿qué te parece si antes compro unas galletas recién hechas, de la panadería que te gusta? —propuso.

—¡Sí! Pero que sean de chocolate —le dije cariñosamente.

—Está bien princesa. ¿Cómo se han portado los bebés? —me cuestionó, como antes había dicho, no podía estar ni un segundo sin preguntarme cómo me sentía o cómo estaba.

—La verdad es que muy bien, pareciera que no estoy embarazada si no fuera por la barriga —le dije mientras con mi mano libre acariciaba mi pequeña pancita.

—Bueno, te dejo princesa, sólo llamaba rápido para saber cómo estabas, tengo que regresar a la junta de consejo, te amo —se despidió.

—Yo también te amo mi vida, más bien, te amamos… —también me despedí de él y colgamos.

Me dispuse a continuar con mi lectura, pero otra vez fui interrumpida, ahora por el timbre de la entrada; bajé, pero Sue ya estaba abriendo la puerta, desde las escaleras sólo atiné a ver un cabello muy rubio, supuse que sería Rosalie.

—Rosalie, que alegría… ¿Qué te trae por aquí? —pregunté en cuanto llegué a ella, dándole un cariñoso abrazo.

—Vengo a ver si tienes un poquito de tiempo para que podamos platicar —me explicó.

—Claro que sí, ven pasa a la sala —fuimos hasta un sillón y nos sentamos —Y bueno… ¿Cómo has estado Rose? —agregué.

—Muy bien, ¿y tú? ¿Y… él bebé? —me preguntó temerosa.

—Como me ves, muy bien y hay algo que aún no sabes… son gemelos —dije lo último en un susurro.

—¡Felicidades! —felicito Rose, se me hizo extraña su alegría, pues la última vez que hablamos, su reacción no había sido la misma.

—Gracias, ¿y tú cómo llevas la situación de la que hablamos? —le cuestioné.

—Muy bien, de eso quería venir a hablar contigo —me informó. —Es que hace unos días nos hablaron de la casa hogar que está cerca de nuestra casa, justo donde habíamos dejado papeles con nuestra información para que nos tuvieran en cuenta; nos hablaron diciéndonos que habían mandado la información y que teníamos todas las aptitudes para poder adoptar y ayer fuimos a ver niños… fuimos con los bebés pero sentía que ninguno de ellos era el indicado, caminábamos por los pasillos y nos encontramos con un niño pelirrojo de tres años, su nombre era Ethan, estaba llorando porque no tenía mamá ni papá y todos sus amigos ya se habían ido, menos él. En ese momento sentí que él era el indicado, le dije a Emmett y fuimos a hablar con la encargada, hicimos el papeleo y en una semana seremos legalmente sus padres… Estoy tan feliz —me platicó Rose.

—Me alegro mucho por ustedes Rosalie, felicidades —me alegraba mucho por ella, después de todo lo que ellos habían pasado.

—Gracias, la verdad estamos muy emocionados, también te quería pedir otro favor —me dijo al mismo tiempo que bajaba su cabeza y empezaba a retorcer los dedos, desde que ella había entrado por la puerta la noté muy nerviosa, e incluso asustada.

—Tú dirás Rose —le animé a que me contara.

—¿Quieres acompañarme a comprar las cosas para la habitación de Ethan? —me preguntó.

—¡Claro que sí! —acepté, al fin y al cabo no tenía nada que hacer y aprovecharía para encontrar cositas para mis bebés.

—Gracias, tú me dices a qué hora y nos vamos —me dio a escoger.

—Si quieres, ya. No tengo nada qué hacer —le dije sonriente.

—Oh, está bien. Vámonos entonces —dijo Rose mientras se levantaba del sillón.

—Nada más déjame ir por mi cartera y nos vamos —comenté y subí las escaleras.

Tomé mi cartera de mi bolsa y bajé de nuevo al primer piso, y como también había agarrado mi teléfono celular, le mandé un mensaje a Edward: "Mi amor, voy a acompañar a Rose a hacer unas compras, estaré de vuelta antes de que llegues…

PD: Espero ansiosa el chocolate caliente con galletas frente a la chimenea, y por supuesto, a ti también. Te amo. Bella y los Peques"

Pulsé enviar y me dirigí hacia donde estaba Rosalie. Rápidamente recibí una contestación: "Está bien, que se diviertan. Saludos a Rose, ten cuidado. Te amo"

—¡Lista! —grité. Rosalie y yo nos fuimos hacia la entrada, afuera estaba su BMW deportivo en color rojo cereza, nos subimos y me puse el cinturón de seguridad, éste me atravesaba el estómago, por lo que me apretaba, no mucho, pero lo bastante para incomodarme, así que la banda que atravesaba ese espacio, la puse por debajo de mi vientre, justo en mi pelvis.

Rose manejó hacia el centro comercial, todo el recorrido nos la pasamos cantando las canciones que nos gustaban en el instituto, cuando llegamos, se estacionó en un lugar muy cerca de la entrada principal, y había dicho que como había previsto comprar demasiadas cosas, lo dejaba cerca para que no se nos hiciera pesado cargar todas las bolsas.

Nos bajamos y caminamos hacia la tienda exclusiva para bebés y niños menores de cinco años, lo de bebés estaba hasta el fondo, así que le dije que si más tarde podíamos darnos una vuelta por aquella sección.

Compró mucha ropita, cuando digo mucha, es mucha. Fácilmente llenó seis carritos de compras con pura ropa para niños de tres años en adelante; pasamos a ver muebles, compró una cama muy bonita con forma de un auto de carreras, juguetes como muñecos de acción —no sé si Ethan sabrá jugar con ellos, pero de todas maneras los tendrá guardados hasta que cumpla los 10 años—, carritos, y otros más, también le compró muchos pares de zapatos. La verdad, no podía criticar a Rose respecto a todas las cosas que iba a comprar para el niño, yo estaría igual cuando fuera a comprar cositas para mis bebés. El día en el que nos enteráramos del sexo nuestros hijos, compraría lo mismo… O bueno, el doble.

Cuando pasamos por la sección de recién nacidos y bebés me volví literalmente loca. Había cositas tan pequeñitas, era tan fácil echar a volar mi imaginación y visualizar a esas dos personitas que estaban creciendo en mi interior, vestidas con todas esas prendas tan pequeñas y delicadas.

Me enamoré de un conjunto unisex, consistían en unos enteritos blancos, que en sus centros tenían sílabas que se complementaban, en uno aparecía LO, y en el otro VE, formando la palabra de LOVE, junto con unos pantaloncitos de mezclilla que se estiraban; obviamente lo llevé, porque eran tanto para niños como para niñas, no podía ir comprando siempre un conjunto para niño y otro para niña, no porque no pudiera permitírmelo, sino porque no sabía qué hacer en caso de que fueran niñas, ¿qué haría con toda la ropita para niño qué compré? O al revés.

Pagamos y fuimos al área de comidas, tenía muchísimo antojo de comida tailandesa, así que yo pedí eso. Rose compró una hamburguesa, papas fritas y un refresco dietético. Mientras comíamos tuvimos una amena conversación, hablando acerca de diversos temas, acerca de mi embarazo, la reacción de Ethan al saber que Rosalie y Emmett serían sus nuevos padres, en fin, me sentí muy feliz por ella. Nosotros sin siquiera pedirlo fuimos bendecidos con estos dos angelitos, antes me daba igual tener o no tener hijos con Edward, pero si ahora me preguntan si desearía cambiar los hechos, les diría no, pues no me imaginaba una vida sin mis bebés.

Al terminar de comer, Rose me dijo que si quería ir con ella a su casa para empezar a instalar las cosas para el niño. A las personas encargadas de llevar las cosas a su casa, les pagó extra por ir ahora mismo y ayudarle a armar las cosas.

Acepté, y le marqué a mi esposo para comunicárselo.

—Mi amor —contestó después de que el timbre sonara sólo una vez.

—Hola, Edward —le dije.

—¿A qué debo el honor de su llamada, hermosa dama? —dijo con un gracioso acento sureño, imitando a Jasper.

—El honor es todo mío, mi encantador esposo —respondí tratando de no reírme.

—¿Qué te pareció mi imitación? —me preguntó.

—Excelente bebé —murmuré con una sonrisa pintada en mis labios. —Oye, Rose me pidió que la acompañara a su casa, espero y no te moleste… claro que nuestro plan no se cancelaría —agregué.

—Me parece estupendo —comentó Edward.

—Bueno guapo, te dejo para que hagas negocios —con eso le colgué, Rosalie ya me esperaba dentro del auto.

.

.

.

Recorrimos un corto camino para llegar a la casa de Emm y Rose, cuando llegamos, los muchachos de la tienda todavía no estaban ahí. Ella y yo entramos y me mostró el cuarto de Ethan, estaba pintado de dos colores, verde limón y café; en la pared verde, se encontraban pintados uno tiernos animalitos, todo se veía muy infantil.

A los pocos minutos de estar observando aquella aniñada habitación, llamaron a la puerta. Bajamos para abrirles la puerta, ahí estaban los jóvenes que traerían lo que compró.

Empezaron a subir los muebles, algunos desarmados, mientras Rosalie y yo acomodábamos la ropita en el clóset. Pensaba que jamás terminaríamos, ya que era demasiada la cantidad de ropa, pero cuando terminamos, inmediatamente nos pusimos a ordenar los juguetes, los zapatos, entre otras cosas.

Cuando concluimos bajamos a la cocina, donde tomamos una deliciosa y fresca limonada.

—¿Y cómo te sientes con el embarazo? —me preguntó Rosalie.

—Muy bien. Aunque no te miento, el segundo mes fue horrible, no paraba de vomitar, de llorar, y prácticamente muchos alimentos que me encantaban, ahora me dan asco —le dije.

—¡Pero ya hasta tienes pancita! —exclamó Rose entusiasta.

—Sí, como son gemelos creo que me crece más rápido —le respondí igualmente entusiasmada.

—Este… ¿Te molesta si toco? —pidió ella con una sonrisa triste en su cara, obviamente no me podía negar respecto a su petición, y menos sabiendo que ella probablemente jamás tendría esta hermosa experiencia.

—Claro —le contesté. Colocó su mano justo en el centro de mi barriga, me gustaba que acariciaran mi pancita, sentía como que me arrullaba esa caricia, especialmente cuando lo hacía Edward.

—Bueno, nada de tristezas —dijo Rose limpiándose una lágrima.

—Sí, tenemos mucho que festejar… Ya quiero conocer a Ethan —le comenté.

—Es un niño encantador, me enamoré con tan solo ver su cabello pelirrojo, es muy tierno —dijo alegre, ya tenía una sonrisa boba en su cara, pero supongo que era normal ponerla cuando alguien hablaba de sus hijos, creo que yo cuando platicaba acerca de mi embarazo también la ponía—. Cuando le dije que lo íbamos a adoptar, me preguntó si iba a tener tías y tíos, primos, abuelos, y pues ya sabes, la madre que estaba al cuidado de él y junto con los otros niños del orfanato, me dijo que estaba en la etapa del por qué, la verdad yo no sabía nada acerca de eso, yo creo que vio mi cara de confusión, y me dijo que a esa edad, los niños comienzan a preguntar por todo, la verdad es que me reí demasiado ante esa explicación —me platicó Rose.

—Me lo imagino —le dije.

—Hubieras visto su cara cuando le dije que una tía de él estaba embarazada, al principio no me entendió, pero cuando le dije que iba a nacer un bebé se entusiasmó. Y me empezó a preguntar cómo había llegado ese bebé a la barriga… la verdad no sabía qué decirle, no le podía decir acerca de toda la actividad que se necesita para hacer uno, creo que en ese punto estás de acuerdo conmigo —comentó ella.

—Tienes toda la razón, la verdad no me imagino a mí misma explicándoles a ellos o ellas acerca del tema, creo que cuando llegue la hora lo dejaré en manos de Edward —me reí junto con ella.

Terminamos de platicar cuando se dio la hora de regresar a casa. Rose me llevó.

—Gracias por acompañarme Bella —agradeció con una sonrisa sincera.

—De nada, creo que cuando a mí me toque ir a comprar todo eso, me tendrás que acompañar… bueno tú e Ethan —le dije feliz, al despedirnos nos dimos un amistoso abrazo y un cálido beso en la mejilla.

Entré a la casa y me di cuenta de que Edward todavía no llegaba, así que, aún entusiasmada, subí al segundo piso; entré a todas la habitaciones, en cada una de ellas me puse a reflexionar acerca del espacio y funcionalidad, no quería que el dormitorio de los bebés estuviera enseguida del nuestro, porque cuando nacieran y nosotros reiniciáramos con nuestra vida sexual, no podrían dormir tanto. Cuando entré a la habitación que estaba a un extremo de la nuestra, decidí que ésa sería la adecuada. Tenía mucho espacio, no tanto como la de nosotros, pero ésta tenía baño, y una ventana muy grande, pero lo suficientemente alta como para que no ocurriera ningún accidente.

Un momento después de que la elegí, me puse a acomodar la estancia con chimenea, acomodé muchos cojines y puse velas por todos lados.

Fui a la cocina a preparar unas deliciosas tazas de chocolate caliente, justo como mi mamá me enseñó. Puse a calentar leche, y cuando ya estuvo lo suficientemente caliente le agregué chocolate en barra, de uno que venden solo para que se eche en leche caliente y listo. Cuando terminé, lo dejé en fuego bajo un poco más, para esperar a que llegara mi esposo.

Subí a la recamara principal y me di una deliciosa ducha, al vestirme sólo me puse un sexy conjunto de lencería, era un sostén rosa pálido y unas bragas del mismo color de encaje. Me coloqué mi bata arriba y bajé las escaleras.

Ahí estaba Edward parado en la cocina, quitando del fuego el chocolate caliente que varios minutos atrás preparé.

—Hola —le dije tímidamente mientras entraba y me situaba a su espalda.

—Princesa, huele delicioso este chocolate caliente —manifestó con su deliciosa voz, se dio la vuelta para estar cara a cara, situó una de sus manos en el centro de mi vientre y la otra en mi espalda baja, me dio un beso apasionado, lleno de amor y ternura, en donde puso sus grandes manos supuse que ese amor y ternura iban dirigidos hacia los bebés y hacia mí.

—Lo hice como me enseñó mamá, sabes que hay cosas que le quedan deliciosas… Pero hay otras que no tanto —me burlé.

—Estás en lo correcto, ya dejé las galletas en la estancia. Vamos para allá —me dijo.

Cuando entramos a la estancia seguía todo como la había dejado, sólo que algunas velas ya estaban apagadas. Nos sentamos en los cojines y con nuestras tazas en mano, empezamos a comernos las deliciosas galletas.

—¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo? —le pregunté con la boca llena.

—Muy bien, tenía una videoconferencia y todo ha ido muy bien —me informó. —Déjame algunas cuantas, ¿no? —agregó.

Me sentí mal por él, pues como de casi cuarenta galletas, yo ya me había comido más de la mitad de ellas. Justo cuando me dijo, había agarrado una, así que se la entregué, no quería que anduviera diciéndole a todo mundo que era una tragona.

—Lo siento. Ten —le regresé la galleta que había tomado.

—No te creas, mi amor, sabes que sólo lo digo para hacerte enojar un poquito —dijo Edward acercándome hacia él para darme un casto beso en mi sien.

—¿Conque me quieres hacer enojar? —le pregunté—, pues peor para ti, de lo que te vas a perder —le comenté y deshice el nudo de mi bata que la mantenía cerrada, provocando que ésta se deslizara por mis brazos hasta caer al suelo.

—¿Sabes qué te ves preciosísima así? —me cuestionó mi ahora excitado esposo.

—Pues si tanto te gusta… Ven por mí —dije seductoramente.

Caminó de rodillas hasta que llegó donde yo estaba y me empezó a besar con pasión. Como respuesta, yo empecé a tirar de sus hebras cobrizas de cabello haciéndolo gemir también. Pasó sus manos por toda la extensión de mi torso y una pequeña parte de mis muslos, le prestó atención a mis pechos por encima del sostén y cuando se cansó de hacerlo, lo desabrocho con cuidado para dejarlos expuestos.

Cuando me despojó de mi sexy sujetador repartió una serie de besos por mis senos, hasta que llegó a los pezones, con los dedos empezó a estimularlos, apretándolos y jalándolos fuertemente.

—¡Ahh! —gemí excitada, eso nada más fue un incentivo para Edward, pues ahora los estaba succionando con sus carnosos labios. Gemía sin control, sentía que mis pezones estaban conectados con mi vagina, cada vez que los succionaba más fuerte, sentí que mi sexo se humedecía más.

—Por favor… —le rogué a Edward para que me tocara en donde más lo necesitaba. Y así lo hizo, bajo sus manos hasta llegar a donde estaban situadas mis bragas de encaje. Me las quitó. Fue ahí en donde sentí sus dedos acariciar toda el área de mi húmedo sexo. Grité de placer cuando introdujo dos dedos en mi interior, moviéndolos rítmicamente, mientras que con el pulgar acariciaba en círculos mi botón de nervios. Sentí como al instante de esas caricias se empezó a formar como un remolino en mi vientre, haciéndome experimentar los diferentes límites del placer.

—¡Edward! —di un grito ahogado arqueando mi espalda en el momento en el que llegué al orgasmo.

—Me encanta verte cuando te vienes… eres hermosa, y esta barriguita te hace mucho más —me aduló él. Mientras yo me recuperaba del clímax, él se abrazó a mi panza y le dio besitos. —Mis bebés, los amo, chiquitos —dijo tiernamente. Me dio sueño al instante, me sentí mal por no poderle devolver el placer que él me proporcionó.

—Amor, estoy demasiado cansada como para tener otro orgasmo —le comenté.

—No te preocupes, preciosa. Estoy bien, descansa pequeña —susurró dándome un beso en la frente. Él agarró una cobija del sillón, nos tapó y me dormí.

.

.

.

Abrí los ojos lentamente, acostumbrándome a un pequeño rayo de luz que me llegaba del lado izquierdo. El rayo de luz era el iPhone de Edward.

—Ya despertaste dormilona —me saludó él.

—¿Qué hora es? —pregunté adormilada.

—Apenas son las once de la noche, no dormiste demasiado —manifestó abrazándome.

—Oye amor, creo que ya sé cuál es la habitación para los bebés —le quería decir cuál, pero un sonoro bostezo salió de mi boca.

—¿Cuál pequeña? —me preguntó dejando a un lado su teléfono.

—El que está al otro extremo de la nuestra, creo que tiene un espacio perfecto para ellos o ellas —le dije.

—Hay que preguntarle a Tanya cuándo podremos saber el sexo de los bebés, no me gusta referirme a ellos como ellos o ellas —comentó mientras dejaba un beso en mi mejilla.

—Cierto, cuando sepamos podremos empezar a diseñar la habitación, Esme ya se ofreció para ayudarnos —le informé.

—Qué bien, mientras más manos mejor —me dijo.

—Estoy aburrida… —comenté.

—¿Qué te parece si te leo lo de esta semana de embarazo? —ofreció y asentí, se levantó y fue al dormitorio en donde dejaba el libro. Bajó unos minutos más tarde con el libro en mano.

—Acomódate bien, te va a doler el cuello —me dijo y me acomodé a su lado, reposando mi cabeza cómodamente en su pecho y colocando mi mano derecha sobre su fuerte y tonificado abdomen. Empezó con la lectura:

—Muy pronto se te va a notar por la pancita que estás esperando a un bebé. Todavía es muy chiquito pero ya está totalmente formado. Mide unos 7,6 centímetros y tiene el tamaño de un chícharo. Además de estar ya formado, el bebé tiene mucha más proporción que hace unas semanas, cuando tenía más cabecita que cuerpo; su cabeza sigue siendo grande, pero ahora mide más o menos un tercio de lo que mide su cuerpo. Y puede que te parezca increíble, pero ya tiene incluso las huellas digitales de sus deditos formadas. También puedes estar ahora un poco más tranquila porque vas a empezar el segundo trimestre de embarazo. Eso quiere decir que la parte más difícil del desarrollo del bebé ya ha pasado y las posibilidades de tener un aborto han disminuido mucho. Ésta es la última semana de tu primer trimestre. La próxima semana habrás entrado ya en el segundo trimestre. Son muy buenas noticias por dos razones: una, el riesgo de tener un aborto espontáneo ha disminuido mucho y dos, la mayoría de las mujeres tienen menos náuseas. Aunque todavía faltan meses para que nazca el bebé, tus pechos han comenzado ya a fabricar calostro. El calostro es un fluido lleno de nutrientes que es perfecto para alimentar al bebé en los primeros días después de nacer. El calostro es el líquido que aparece antes de que te suba la leche. Muchas parejas notan que en el segundo trimestre tienen más deseos de hacer el amor, ahora que las náuseas están empezando a desaparecer y que tienes más energía. A menos que tu doctor te diga lo contrario hacer el amor durante el embarazo es totalmente seguro y no hay forma de que tú o tú pareja puedan dañar al bebé —leyó—. Sólo hay que tomar en cuenta en que tú ya tienes pancita… y el deseo de hacer el amor también —me dijo con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios.

—Me encanta que me leas. Me relaja muchísimo —le dije, mientras me acomodaba mejor para reanudar mi sueño.

—Entonces lo haré mucho más seguido, ahora a dormir princesa, que estos pequeños también necesitan que su hermosa mami descanse —puso su brazo detrás de mí hasta que lo situó en mi barriga, la acarició por unos momentos y me dio un beso en la frente. Después de eso caí completamente rendida en el mundo de los sueños.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! Lo sé, tardé muchísimo en actualizar... Gracias a "HoeLittleDuck" mi Beta.<strong>

**Si les gustó dejen Reviews!**


End file.
